Spiegelschwester
by Ginger79
Summary: Die Geschichte spielt auf dem Planeten Dathomir, zeitlich vor dem Roman "Entführung nach Dathomir". Eine junge Hexe gerät unter den Einfluss der Nachtschwestern...
1. Vorwort

Vorwort

So, nun habe auch mich unter die Autoren bei begeben.

Die Story spielt, wie schon in der Summary erwähnt auf dem Planeten Dathomir. Für alle, die das Buch „Entführung nach Dathomir"(Originaltitel: The Courtship of Princess Leia) kennen, sollte es kein Problem sein, sich zurecht zu finden. Für alle anderen hier ein kurzer Überblick:

Dathomir befindet sich weit entfernt vom Zentrum der Galaxis und liegt im Gebiet des Kriegsherrn Zsinj. Die Hexen von Dathomir, Nachfahren einer verstoßenen Jedi, leben dort in Clans organisiert. Sie befinden sich in ständigem Kampf mit den sogenannten Nachtschwestern, einer Gruppe von Hexen, die sich der dunklen Seite zugewendet haben. Deren Anführerin ist Gethzerion. Sie haben ein ehemaliges imperiales Gefängnis in ihre Gewalt gebracht und leben dort.

Das Imperium hat aus Angst vor der Macht der Nachtschwestern den Stützpunkt aufgegeben und ließ sämtliche überlebenden Offiziere und Gefangenen zurück. Zudem wurden alle raumfähigen Schiffe zerstört, um den Nachtschwestern eine Verbreitung in der Galaxis unmöglich zu machen. Dathomir ist deshalb isoliert und es gibt dort kaum Technologie.

Die Geschichte spielt drei Jahre nach der Schlacht von Endor, vor den Ereignissen des Buches!

Achja, und zum guten Schluss:

Diese Geschichte ist bereits vor einigen Jahren entstanden und darum noch in der alten Rechtschreibung verfasst. Es war mir ehrlich gesagt zu aufwendig, sie komplett zu überarbeiten. Man möge es mir verzeihen.


	2. Widmung

Widmung

Diese Geschichte ist meinen Schwestern vom Clan des singenden Berges gewidmet.

Für mehr als 5 Jahre Freundschaft, Fan-Dasein und Kreativität.

Möge die Macht auch in Zukunft mit uns sein!


	3. Schicksalsschlag

I. Schicksalsschlag

Die Wüsten von Dathomir wirkten völlig verlassen. Nichts regte sich so früh am Morgen. Doch inmitten dieser Einöde kauerten zwei Gestalten. Es waren zwei Frauen, von denen eine noch recht jung war. Im Gegensatz zu der Älteren, die vollkommen entspannt zu sein schien, drückte ihre Miene unverhohlene Mißmutigkeit aus.

Tunara sah seufzend zum Himmel hinauf. Die Sonne kletterte immer höher und tauchte die Wüste in ein sanftes blaues Licht. Ihre Schwester hatte sich ihr gegenüber niedergelassen. Sie saß mit geschlossenen Augen da und meditierte. Langsam wurde es Tunara zu dumm. Jetzt saß sie schon eine ganze Stunde hier herum und sie langweilte sich zu Tode. Lautlos stand sie auf und wollte ein paar Schritte zu einer nahen Bodenspalte gehen.

„Wo willst du hin?"Casima schlug die Augen auf.

Tunara, die erschrocken zusammengefahren war, drehte sich wütend um: „Mir reicht es jetzt! Wozu soll ich Ewigkeiten mitten im Nichts sitzen?"

Resignierend stand ihre Schwester ebenfalls auf und schulterte den Wassersack. „Also schön, gehen wir nach Hause."

Tunara war verblüfft. Sie hatte mit mehr Widerstand gerechnet: „Moment mal, ich habe nicht gesagt, daß wir unbedingt nach Hause müssen."

„Oh doch, das müssen wir. Du bist einfach nicht bereit zu lernen."

„Also das stimmt nicht. Ich sehe nur nicht ein......."

„Eben", fiel ihr Casima ins Wort. „Du kannst dich nicht auf die Dinge einlassen. Darum werde ich dir auch nichts beibringen können."

„Aber ich _will_ doch lernen!"

„Ja, aber du scheinst zu glauben, daß ich dir nur ein paar Zaubersprüche vorsagen müßte. So einfach ist es nicht."

„Dann _erkläre_ es mir!"

Casima lächelte: „Um die Dinge zu begreifen, muß man sie erst genau _kennen._"

„Ich kenne die Wüste doch. Du bist wirklich unfair. Dauernd verlangst du etwas Albernes von mir, aber du sagst mir nie, wozu es gut sein soll."Tunara blickte ihre Schwester trotzig an.

„Dein anklagender Tonfall ist hier fehl am Platz. Du hast mich _gebeten_, deine Lehrerin zu werden. Wenn du mit meinen Methoden nicht zufrieden bist, kannst du jederzeit zu einer anderen Hexe gehen. Nur daß du im Grunde genau weißt, daß sie mindestens ebensoviel Geduld und Einsicht verlangen würde."

Tunara errötete, denn Casima hatte damit nicht ganz Unrecht.

„Du denkst, daß es dir leichter fällt, mich zu manipulieren, als die anderen Hexen", fuhr ihre Schwester fort „aber ich werde mich von dir nicht unter Druck setzen lassen. Die Ausbildung zur Hexe ist eine ernste und manchmal auch gefährliche Angelegenheit. Damit werde ich nicht leichtfertig sein. Schon als kleines Kind hast du immer alles bekommen, was du haben wolltest, doch wenn du beim Erlernen der Magie stets darauf bedacht bist, deinen eigenen Willen durchzusetzen, dann wird dich das über kurz oder lang zu einer Nachtschwester machen."

Casima sah die Jüngere scharf an. Jetzt senkte Tunara den Kopf. Die Drohung, sie könnte den dunklen Zauberkräften der Nachtschwestern verfallen, verfehlte ihre Wirkung nicht. Casima sah die Angst in den ungewöhnlich grünen Augen ihrer Schwester aufblitzen

„Laß' uns gehen. Die Sonne steht schon ziemlich hoch und die Stimmung läßt sich ohnehin nicht wieder einfangen."

Sie wandte um und begann in Richtung Norden zu gehen. Tunara folgte ihr betreten : „Was hätte ich denn heute lernen sollen?"

„Du solltest lernen, deinen Geist zu öffnen und deine Umwelt zu erfühlen."

„Aha." Tunara konnte damit nicht viel anfangen, behielt ihre Meinung aber für sich. Die nächsten Stunden marschierten sie schweigend.

Als sie nach drei Tagen im Clandorf ankamen, fühlte sich Tunara müde und schmutzig. Der lange Marsch hatte sie angestrengt. Das lag weniger daran, daß sie solche Entfernungen nicht gewohnt gewesen wäre, als vielmehr an dem schnellen Tempo, auf dem Casima bestanden hatte. Alles, was Tunara jetzt noch tun wollte, war sich gründlich zu waschen und sich dann ein paar Stunden auszuruhen.

Aber obwohl sie am liebsten sofort in ihre Kammer gegangen wäre, beschloß sie trotzdem, erst Rasha zu suchen. Rasha war 25 Sommer alt und damit 7 Sommer älter als Tunara. Dennoch waren die beiden jungen Frauen seit vielen Jahren enge Freundinnen. Rasha war bereits eine ausgebildete Hexe. Tunara fand sie am Fluß, wo sie mit ein paar Männern damit beschäftigt war, zwei Rancor zu satteln.

„Rasha, Rasha!"

Die Gerufene drehte sich überrascht um: „Tunara! Du bist schon wieder da?"

Die Frauen umarmten sich.

„Ja, wir sind gerade angekommen."

Rasha runzelte die Stirn. „Das wundert mich. Ich dachte ihr würdet mindestens 10 Tage fortbleiben. Ist etwas passiert?"

Tunara wehrte ab: „Nein, nein! Wir sind einfach schon früher zurückgekommen."

Sie errötete, als sie den prüfenden Blick der älteren Freundin bemerkte. Diese lachte schließlich laut auf. „Was hast du angestellt? Na, komm schon, ich werde es sowieso herausfinden, daß weißt du."

„Wieso glaubst du sofort, daß ich etwas angestellt habe?"

„Ich kenne dich, Tunara! Wenn es in dieser Galaxis jemanden gibt, der groß darin ist, Schwierigkeiten zu machen, dann bist _du_ es."

„Also ehrlich, so schlimm bin ich ja nun auch wieder nicht."

Rasha sah sie nur amüsiert an. „Jetzt erzähl' schon. Was war los?"

Tunara hob gespielt theatralisch die Hände. „Na schön, ich gebe auf. Es war eigentlich nichts Besonderes. Casima war einfach nur sehr empfindlich. Sie ist wütend geworden, weil ich nicht stundenlang mitten in der Wüste hocken wollte. Das war alles."

Rasha wurde ernst. „Tunara, wenn du möchtest, daß deine Schwester dich ausbildet, dann wirst du bereit sein müssen, dich an ihre Anweisungen zu halten."

„Jetzt klingst du genau, wie sie", beschwerte sich die Jüngere.

„Weil sie Recht hat!"

Tunara sah für einen Moment so aus, als ob sie eine bockige Antwort geben wollte, aber dann zuckte sie die Schultern. „Hör zu, ich möchte mich wirklich nicht mit dir streiten. Ich bin müde und ich fühle mich, als wäre ich wochenlang durch einen Sandsturm gelaufen. Es ist vermutlich das Beste, wenn wir später weiterreden."

Rasha nickte. „Das klingt vernünftig", sagte sie. „Erstens siehst du in der Tat reichlich mitgenommen aus und zweitens habe ich auch noch Einiges zu tun. Wir sehen uns heute Abend, ja?"

„Hört sich gut an. Bis nachher."

Als Tunara davonging blickte ihr Rasha einige Augenblicke lang besorgt nach. Dann drehte sie sich abrupt um und wandte sich wieder ihrer Arbeit zu.

-----

Kurze Zeit später stand Tunara in ihrer kleinen Kammer. Sie nahm eine große Tonschale aus einer Wandnische und füllte sie mit Wasser. Erleichtert seufzend schlüpfte sie aus ihrer Ledertunika. Sie griff nach einem Lappen und genoß das Gefühl, den ganzen Staub des Marsches endlich abwaschen zu können.

Nachdem sie damit fertig war, streifte sie eine leichte Robe über und setzte sich auf einen kleinen Hocker vor den Spiegel, der an einer der Wände hing. Eine viertel Stunde verging, in der Tunara eifrig ihr Haar ausbürstete. Sie liebte es, hier zu sitzen und sich zu kämmen. Es erinnerte sie an ihre Kindheit, wenn Casima ihr vor dem Zubettgehen immer die Haare gebürstet hatte. Sie waren rotorange - wie die untergehende Sonne, hatte Casima stets gesagt - und knisterten leise vor Elektrizität.

Kritisch betrachtete Tunara ihr Spiegelbild. Dann zog sie eine Grimasse. „Wir werden es ihnen schon zeigen, wir beide, was?"Sie lächelte und dachte wieder an ihren Namen. **Tunara**, das bedeutete soviel wie Spiegelschwester. Sie fragte sich oft, warum ihre Mutter ihr diesen Namen gegeben hatte. Sie würde es wohl nie erfahren, denn ihre Mutter war tot.

Sie war wenige Tage nach Tunaras Geburt gestorben. Als Tunara fünf Sommer alt gewesen war, hatte ihr Casima die Bedeutung des Namens erklärt. Seitdem war es für Tunara zu einem heimlichen, kleinen Ritual geworden, mit ihrem Spiegelbild, ihrer „Spiegelschwester"zu reden. Wenn man sie als Kind bestraft hatte, dann hatten sie sich versichert, daß _die anderen_ sie nicht unterkriegen würden.

Tunara wünschte sich manchmal eine echte Schwester in ihrem Alter. Eine mit der man über alles reden konnte, die gemeinsam mit ihr alles ausstehen würde. Sie hatte natürlich Rasha, aber das war etwas ganz anderes. Rasha war ihre Freundin, aber sie und Tunara waren in vielerlei Hinsicht sehr verschieden. Vor allem seit Rasha dem Kreis der Hexen angehörte, gab es viele Dinge, die sie beide nicht mehr miteinander teilen konnten. Dann war da noch Casima, aber der große Altersunterschied hatte von Anfang an dafür gesorgt, daß die Ältere nie eine Spielkameradin für Tunara gewesen war. Sie standen sich sehr nahe, doch Casima hatte schon früh versucht, ihrer kleinen Schwester die fehlende Mutter zu ersetzen. Das hatte ihre Beziehung zueinander stark geprägt.

Nun, es war müßig, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, dachte Tunara. „Die Dinge sind, wie sie sind. Das kann man nicht ändern." Sie nickte ihrem Spiegelbild noch einmal aufmunternd zu und ging dann hinüber zu ihrer Schlafmatte.

-----

Zur gleichen Zeit befand sich Casima im Kriegsraum der Hexen, um Augwynne, der Clanführerin, ihre Ankunft mitzuteilen. Augwynne saß auf einem großen Kissen an der Kopfseite des Raumes und unterhielt sich mit zwei weiteren Hexen. Als sie Casima erblickte flüsterte sie den beiden ein paar Befehle zu, woraufhin diese aufstanden und sich entfernten.

Sie winkte Casima zu sich heran: „Casima! Ich freue mich dich zu sehen. Du bist früher zurückgekehrt, als erwartet."

„Ja, Augwynne. Ich weiß einfach nicht, was ich mit Tunara machen soll. Ich bin sicher, daß sie ein großes Talent für die Zauberei besitzt, aber manchmal ist sie geradezu unerträglich störrisch."

„Nun das ist nichts Neues. Sie war schon immer sehr stur. Vielleicht war es ein Fehler, ihrem Wunsch nachzukommen, daß du sie unterrichtest."

„Darüber habe ich auch schon nachgedacht. Oft denke ich, daß es besser wäre, wenn ich ihre Ausbildung einer anderen Hexe überlassen würde. Aber andererseits...."Casima blickte zu Boden.

Die Kriegsführerin lächelte wissend. „Andererseits möchtest _du_ sie auf ihrem Weg begleiten. Das ist nur zu verständlich. Schließlich hat der frühe Tod eurer Mutter dazu geführt, daß ihr einander immer besonders nah gestanden habt. Tunara ist deine einzige direkte Familie. Ich kann verstehen, daß du den Wunsch hast, ihr auf diesem Weg zu sich selbst beizustehen. Aber ich muß dir sagen, ich habe euch jetzt eine ganze Weile beobachtet. Tunara hat kaum Fortschritte gemacht. Du selbst wirst dauernd von der Angst verfolgt, daß du deine kleine Schwester an die schwarze Magie der Nachtschwestern verlieren könntest. Es scheint mir für euch beide besser, wenn eine andere Hexe Tunaras Ausbildung übernimmt. Hast du einen Vorschlag, wer dafür in Frage käme?"

Casima seufzte: „Ich dachte an Raliko. Sie hat schon oft bewiesen, daß sie ein großes Einfühlungsvermögen bei der Ausbildung von jüngeren Hexen besitzt."

„Hmm, das klingt vernünftig. Ich glaube, Raliko hat zur Zeit keine andere Schülerin. Ich werde sie fragen, ob sie Tunara ausbilden würde. Aber sag ihr am besten noch nichts davon. Solange wir diese Sache noch nicht eindeutig geklärt haben, wirst du sie weiter unterrichten. Ich denke, du wirst dich jetzt zurückziehen wollen."

Casima nickte und Augwynne entließ sie mit einer knappen Geste.

-----

Am späten Abend saßen Tunara, Rasha und Casima im Speisesaal beieinander und redeten über alles Mögliche.

Tunara wandte sich fragend an Rasha: „Ich habe gehört, daß die Nachtschwestern vor ein paar Tagen den Clan des nebligen Wasserfalls angegriffen haben sollen. Weißt du etwas darüber?"

„Nicht viel. Ich habe Gerüchte gehört, daß es ein schwerer Kampf gewesen sein soll. Man munkelt, daß eine ganze Reihe Hexen dabei umgekommen sind. Augwynne hat bereits Späherinnen ausgeschickt. Wir müßten bald Genaueres wissen."

Casima schauderte. „Sie sind so viele geworden in den letzten Jahren."

Rasha nickte bedrückt. „Ja, man gewinnt langsam den Eindruck, daß es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit ist, bis sie ganz Dathomir beherrschen. Gethzerion ist wie ein grüner Gamna-Salamander. Eigentlich sind sie klein und harmlos, aber wenn sie einmal Blut geleckt haben, dann vermehrt sich ihre Gier mit jeder Sekunde und sie werden immer tückischer und gerissener darin, ihren Hunger zu stillen. Gethzerion hungert nach Macht."

„Sie zischt auch genau, wie eines von diesen Viechern. Und wenn ich es mir so überlege, sie sieht eigentlich auch wie eines aus", warf Tunara ein.

Rasha sah sie an. „Das ist nicht komisch, Tunara. Du solltest die Nachtschwestern nicht unterschätzen und..."

„...und ich habe es doch gar nicht ernst gemeint. Natürlich weiß ich, wie gefährlich sie sind. Glaubst du vielleicht, daß ich keine Angst vor ihnen habe? Dann täuschst du dich. Ich habe Angst, aber es wird uns kaum weiterbringen hier zu sitzen und mit den Zähnen zu klappern."

Tunara wollte noch etwas hinzufügen, aber da erhob sich Casima von ihrem Kissen und sagte: „Entschuldigt mich bitte. Ich sehe, daß Raliko gerade gekommen ist, und ich habe noch etwas mit ihr zu besprechen. Ihr habt euch sicher ohnehin genug zu erzählen, das ich nicht unbedingt hören sollte."

Sie ging zur anderen Seite des Raumes. Tunara sah Rasha an. „Wollen wir nach draußen auf die Brüstung gehen? Es ist eine schöne Nacht."

Rasha nickte und sie verließen den Saal. Der Himmel über Dathomir war sternenklar. Tunara blickte sehnsüchtig hinauf und seufzte leise.

„Was ist los", wollte ihre Freundin wissen.

„Ach, ich frage mich manchmal, wie es da ist, da draußen im Universum. Wie es wohl auf anderen Sternen aussieht und so. Denkst du, daß wir jemals ein Schiff finden werden, daß uns dorthin bringen kann?"

„Ich weiß nur, daß jedes Schiff, das uns von hier fortbringen kann, auch die Nachtschwestern zu diesen Sternen dort oben tragen könnte. Ich frage mich, wie lange ihr Leuchten dann wohl noch andauern würde. Manchmal habe ich eine Vision. Ich sehe, wie alle Sterne von absoluter Finsternis verschluckt werden. Ich glaube das würde passieren, wenn Gethzerion sie erreichen könnte."

„Kommt sie denn in deiner Vision auch vor?"

„Nein, nicht direkt. Aber es ist die einzige logische Deutung, die mir einfällt. Was sonst könnte das Licht der Sterne auslöschen, als ihre dunkle Magie?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Wenn ich an Gethzerion denke, dann frage ich mich, ob ich überhaupt eine Hexe werden will."

„Das mußt du, denn wir können es uns nicht leisten, daß es niemanden mehr gibt, der es mit ihnen aufnehmen könnte. Schon jetzt werden sie immer mehr und wir immer weniger."

Tunara nickte beklommen. Sie wußte, daß ihre Freundin Recht hatte, aber die Angst war deshalb kein bißchen weniger groß.

-----

Am darauffolgenden Tag saß Tunara auf dem Boden einer Meditationskammer. Bis auf das flackernde Licht einiger Kerzen war es vollkommen dunkel. Draußen schien wahrscheinlich die helle Mittagssonne, aber davon war hier nichts zu bemerken. Die Kammer war tief in den Felsen des Berges gehauen, an dessen Fuß das Clandorf lag und an dessen Hang die Festung der Hexen entstanden war.

Es war ruhig und kühl. Tunara versuchte angestrengt, sich auf ihre Aufgabe zu konzentrieren. Dabei wiederholte sie leise singend die rituellen Worte des Besinnungszaubers. Es war einer der einfachsten Zauber.

Casima hatte sie hierher geführt. „Diese Worte werden dir helfen, dich auf das zu konzentrieren, was in dir ist", hatte sie gesagt. „Versuche, die Energie in dir zu spüren und sie fließen zu lassen. Du mußt leer und ruhig werden, wenn du sie finden willst. Dafür ist der Zauber da. Wenn du merkst, daß du ganz ausgeglichen bist, kannst du dich tiefer in dich selbst versenken. Dann stößt du irgendwann von allein auf diese Energie."

„Woran werde ich sie denn erkennen?"

„Du wirst es wissen, wenn du sie gefunden hast. Vertrau' mir einfach. Aber du mußt Geduld haben. Solange du nicht ruhig bist und deine Gedanken noch wild hin und her hetzen, wirst du niemals bis zu ihr vorstoßen. Ich lasse dich jetzt allein."

Danach hatte Casima die Tür hinter sich geschlossen und Tunara in der Dunkelheit zurückgelassen. Sie saß jetzt schon seit vier Stunden hier und fühlte, wie sie sich immer mehr entspannte. Trotzdem konnte sie nicht einmal einen Schimmer irgendeiner Energie feststellen. Sie begann langsam, sich zu fragen, ob das nun wieder eine von Casimas komischen Ideen war. Allerdings wußte sie, daß viele Hexen meditierten und dafür den Besinnungszauber verwendeten. Es mußte wohl etwas dran sein, an diesem Energiezeug.

Nach einer weiteren halben Stunde verlor Tunara schließlich die Geduld. Sie hatte sich verzweifelt bemüht, etwas zu entdecken, aber alle ihre Versuche waren gescheitert. Entnervt stand sie auf. Am liebsten hätte sie eine der Kerzen gegen die Wand geschleudert, um ihrer Enttäuschung Luft zu machen. Doch das würde ihr nur endlose Predigten über Jähzorn und Unbeherrschtheit einbringen. Darum beschränkte sie sich darauf, finster vor sich hin zu starren. Sie war sich zunächst völlig sicher gewesen, daß sie diese Aufgabe lösen würde. Doch jetzt war sie nur wütend.

Vielleicht täuschten sich ja alle anderen Hexen und sie hatte überhaupt kein Talent für Zauberei. Das war ja immerhin möglich. Und es würde erklären, wieso sie diese verflixte Energie nicht finden konnte. Sie blickte zur Tür. Casima hatte nichts gesagt, wann sie ihre kleine Schwester wieder abholen würde. Vielleicht erwartete sie auch, daß Tunara von allein herauskam.

„Jedenfalls bleibe ich nicht noch länger in dieser Gruft hier!"

Sie hatte laut gesprochen, für den Fall, daß Casima draußen vor der Tür stand und sie hören konnte. Aber nichts regte sich. Tunara beschloß, sich auf den Weg zurück zu machen. Sie lief durch den langen Flur, bis sie am Ende Licht sehen konnte.

Plötzlich stand sie wieder auf dem schmalen Felssims, von dem aus sie in den Berg eingedrungen waren. Das Dorf lag direkt unter ihr. Sie spähte hinab. Täuschte sie sich, oder liefen alle aufgeregt durcheinander? Man konnte es schwer erkennen. Es wirkte so, als ob eine unheilvolle Hektik über allem lag. Aber es war natürlich auch möglich, daß es eine erfolgreiche Jagd gegeben hatte.

„Richtig, Rasha hat mir ja heute morgen selbst erzählt, daß sie mit zwei anderen Hexen jagen gehen will. Das wird es wohl sein."

Tunara blickte sich um. Von Casima war keine Spur zu entdecken.

„Na, klar! Jetzt darf ich sie wieder suchen gehen."

Leicht verärgert begann sie, den steilen Hang hinabzuklettern. Schließlich kam sie unten an. Die Aussicht darauf, Casima ihr Versagen eingestehen zu müssen, war nicht sehr verlockend. Zweifelnd blickte Tunara zur Festung hinüber.

„Ich könnte ja erstmal gucken, was nun wirklich im Dorf los ist."

Diese Idee begeisterte sie schon weit mehr. Auf dem Dorfplatz herrschte Reges Treiben, aber wieder überfiel Tunara das beklemmende Gefühl von drohendem Unheil. Tatsächlich schien niemand fröhlich zu sein. Normalerweise war eine erfolgreiche Jagd ein Anlaß zur Freude, aber alle hasteten mit finsteren Mienen umher. Einige verschwanden in ihren Hütten, aber die meisten liefen aus dem Dorf hinaus in Richtung der Ebene. Tunara entdeckte Gekeran, eine ihr bekannte Hexe.

Sie lief hinüber und packte die andere am Arm: „Gekeran, was ist hier los?"

Die Frau drehte sich um und sah das Mädchen seltsam an.

Tunara verlor die Geduld: „Bei den brennenden Sternen, was geht hier vor?!"

Gekeran schüttelte nur traurig den Kopf. „Rasha....draußen am großen Talaita-Baum, es ist....", sie sammelte sich „Du gehst besser selber hin. Deine Schwester ist auch dort."Dann wandte sie sich schnell ab und lief davon. Furcht erfaßte Tunara.

Schon von Weitem konnte sie die Ansammlung sehen. Sie rannte auf die Menge zu. Einige Hexen machten ihr Platz und sie konnte Casima neben Augwynne entdecken. Sie kämpfte sich bis zu ihnen vor, laut den Namen ihrer Schwester rufend. Als sie schließlich vor ihr stand, sah sie die Tränen auf deren Wangen.

„Was ist passiert, was ist mit Rasha?"

Casimas Augen sahen so kummervoll und bedauernd aus. „Geh' nicht hin, Kleines! Es hat einen Kampf gegeben und Rasha und die anderen....."

„Einen Kampf? Casima, sag' mir endlich, was das alles bedeuten soll!" schrie Tunara.

Dann sah sie es plötzlich. Unter dem Baum war die Erde aufgewühlt und dort lagen drei reglose Gestalten. Tunara schüttelte den Arm ihrer Schwester ab, die sie zurückhalten wollte. Sie ging hinüber, wo Rasha tot auf dem Boden lag. Das ehemals so hübsche Gesicht der Freundin war zu einer furchterfüllten Fratze erstarrt. Das lange blonde Haar war vom Blut rot gefärbt.

„Neiiiiiin! Rasha, Rashaaaaa!!"

Tunaras Schrei gellte über die Ebene. Ihre Stimme klang schrill. „Nein, nein, das kann nicht sein. Es ist nicht wahr. Es _darf_ nicht wahr sein..."schluchzte sie leise vor sich hin.

Sie hörte Casimas beruhigende Worte ebensowenig, wie Augwynnes Befehl, die Leichen in die Festung zu bringen, damit die Totenzeremonie abgehalten werden konnte. Sie hielt Rashas leblosen Körper in ihren Armen und weinte stumm.

Schließlich nötigte eine Hexe sie aufzustehen und legte die Leiche auf eine Bahre. Tunara stand mit gesenktem Kopf da. Plötzlich starrte sie abrupt nach Osten. Ihre Augen funkelten in ohnmächtiger Wut. Sie hob drohend die Faust.

„Das wirst du mir büßen, Gethzerion! Ich verfluche dich, ja ich verfluche dich für alle Ewigkeit! Ich werde dich jagen, bis du winselnd vor mir im Staub liegst und dann werde ich dich töten. Hörst du mich, Gethzerion? Du hast gerade dein Schicksal besiegelt!"

Tunara verlor jede Beherrschung und begann unkontrolliert zu schreien. Sie kreischte und ringsumher begann die Luft zu wirbeln. Blätter tanzten und Staub verdichtete sich zu einer großen Wolke. Auf einmal fand Tunara die Energie, nach der sie so lange gesucht hatte. Sie war kalt, schwarz und mächtig. Sie wußte, daß es dunkle Magie war, aber es war ihr völlig gleichgültig. Sie ließ sie fließen und der Sturm wurde stärker. Er riß das Erdreich auf und tobte brüllend über die Ebene.

Die Hexen stimmten einen Gesang an. Ihre Stimmen übertönten das Brausen und schienen es zu zähmen. Nach einigen Minuten beruhigte sich die Luft langsam wieder. Tunara sank hemmungslos schluchzend auf ein Knie.

Schließlich eilte Casima an ihre Seite und legte ihr einen Umhang über die Schultern. „Komm' jetzt, mein Liebes! Es hat keinen Zweck. Du mußt dich beruhigen. Schsch, es wird alles gut werden....."

Tunara fühlte sich leer und ausgehöhlt. Widerstandslos folgte sie der Schwester.

-----

Augwynne seufzte tief. Es fiel ihr schwer, die richtigen Worte zu finden. Sie musterte die Versammlung im Kriegsraum. Dies war nicht leicht, aber es mußte eine Entscheidung getroffen werden.

„ Schwestern!"sie hob die Hände und das Gemurmel verstummte schlagartig. „Ich weiß, daß das ein harter Schlag war. Härter mehr durch seine Grausamkeit, denn dadurch, daß er unerwartet kam. Ich verstehe auch, daß der Wunsch nach Vergeltung groß ist, aber wir dürfen uns jetzt nicht gehen lassen. Vor einer Stunde sind unsere Späherinnen zurückgekehrt. Der Clan des nebligen Wasserfalls wurde stark dezimiert, der Angriff der Nachtschwestern war verheerend. Wir müssen ruhig bleiben. Es ist nicht unsere Aufgabe, utopische Angriffspläne zu schmieden. Vielmehr müssen wir uns mit den gegenwärtigen Problemen befassen. Zuerst wäre da die Tatsache, daß ich unseren Schwestern vom nebligen Wasserfall Hilfe zugesagt habe. Morgen früh wird eine kleine Gruppe aufbrechen, um dort bei den Aufbauarbeiten zu helfen. Die Zusammensetzung dieser Gruppe steht noch nicht vollends fest. Ich bitte um Vorschläge!"

Eine halbe Stunde lang diskutierten sie darüber, bis alle Fragen geklärt waren. Augwynne bat wieder um Aufmerksamkeit: „Die zweite Sache, die es zu besprechen gibt, ist noch ernster: Tunara!"

Sofort brodelte der Saal. Augwynne wartete geduldig, bis sich die Wogen etwas geglättet hatten, bevor sie erneut anhob: „Wir müssen eine Entscheidung treffen. Tunara ist nur eine Schülerin und sie hat niemanden verletzt, aber sie hat zweifelsfrei die dunkle Magie der Nachtschwestern benutzt. Unsere Gesetze sind hier nicht ganz eindeutig. Hätte sie jemanden getötet, müßten wir sie ohne Frage verbannen. Nun war das nicht der Fall. Dennoch können wir diesen Vorfall nicht einfach ignorieren."

Die nun entbrennende Diskussion zog sich über Stunden hinweg.

Am Ende nickte Augwynne. „Dann steht es also fest. Der Clan des singenden Berges wird Tunara für ein Jahr verbannen. Ich weiß, wie sehr dich das treffen muß, Casima, aber ich hoffe du erkennst, daß wir keine andere Wahl haben. Wir können es uns nicht leisten, hier gnädig zu sein. Ich habe Tunara sehr gern und bedaure, daß ich gezwungen bin, diesen Schritt zu unternehmen, aber wir müssen zuerst an das Wohl des Clans denken."

Casima schien die Worte kaum zu hören, doch dann begann sie leise zu sprechen: „ Ich verstehe diese Entscheidung und weiß, daß sie nötig ist, Augwynne. Ich bitte darum, daß ich es ihr sagen darf."

Augwynne lächelte traurig. „Natürlich, Casima. Diese Bitte erfülle ich von Herzen gern. Ich hätte das ohnehin vorgeschlagen. Es wird das Beste sein, wenn du es ihr erklärst."

Sie blickte in die Runde: „Damit ist die Versammlung beendet."

Die Hexen standen auf und strömten hinaus.

Die Clanführerin ging zu Casima. In ihrem Blick lag ehrliche Wehmut. „Ich wünschte, es wäre nicht nötig gewesen. Mach' dir bitte keine Vorwürfe. Es ist nicht deine Schuld, egal was du auch denken magst. Das ist es nicht! Du hast immer versucht, sie zu führen."

„Nur nicht gut genug, wie es scheint", gab die Jüngere bitter zurück.

„Oh, doch! Und ich glaube, daß das, was du ihr beigebracht hast, sie schließlich zu uns zurückbringen wird. Sie hat einen starken Willen, sie wird es schaffen!"

Casima nickte: „Ich hoffe es inständig. Ich werde jetzt zu ihr gehen. Entschuldige mich bitte."

Als sie den Saal verließ, sah Augwynne ihr verständnisvoll nach.

-----

„Was?!" Tunara sah ihre Schwester fassungslos an. Sie hatte sich bereits für eine lange Predigt gewappnet, aber dies hier war weit schlimmer.

„Tunara, bitte! Du kennst die Gesetze. Es muß sein."

„Ihr wollt mich verbannen? Das könnte ihr nicht tun!"

„Tunara, es ist doch nur für ein Jahr und..."

„Ich habe niemandem geschadet, niemanden getötet. Ich war ja nur so wütend, weil sie Rasha umgebracht haben. Deswegen könnt ihr mich doch nicht fortschicken."

„Du weißt genau, daß wir an den Clan denken müssen. Nach einem Jahr kannst du wieder zurückkommen. Es ist nur zum Schutz aller anderen und auch zu Deinem Schutz. Es bricht mir doch genauso das Herz, aber du kannst jetzt nicht hierbleiben. Bitte versuch' es zu verstehen."Casima sah sie eindringlich an.

Ihre Stimme klang mühsam beherrscht. Man konnte ihre Verzweiflung spüren. Tunara konnte nicht mehr weiter sprechen. Sie wandte sich ab.

„Kleines! Ich flehe dich an. Du mußt jetzt stark sein. Ich weiß, daß du es schaffen wirst. Es gibt eine Höhle in den Bergen. Du mußt nur dem Flußlauf bis zur Quelle folgen, dann wirst du sie sehen. Dort kannst du leben."

„Wann muß ich gehen?"

„Morgen."

„Gut! Jetzt laß' mich bitte allein."

Casima wollte die geliebte Schwester in die Arme nehmen, aber sie fühlte, daß es ein Fehler gewesen wäre. Tunara mußte diesen Kampf allein austragen. „Wie du möchtest. Ich werde dich morgen verabschieden. Willst du sonst noch jemandem auf Wiedersehen sagen?"

„Nein, ich denke nicht."

„Gut, dann bis morgen. Schlaf gut kleines Vögelchen!"

Dieser Kosename aus ihrer frühsten Kindheit gab Tunara einen Stich. Als Casima schon an der Tür war, blickte sie noch einmal auf.

„Casima?"

Die Ältere blieb stehen. „Ja?"

„Danke!"

Casima nickte. Sie mußte nichts sagen, sie verstand.

Nachdem Casima gegangen war, lag Tunara lange auf ihrer Schlafmatte und weinte. Um Mitternacht weckte Schrei eines Vogels sie auf. Sie rieb sich müde die Augen.

„Ich muß wohl eingeschlafen sein."

Sie stand auf und reckte sich. Dann ging sie zu einem Fach in der gegenüberliegenden Wand und holte einen Tragesack heraus. Sie sah ihn bekümmert an und begann dann, ihn zu packen.

Sie hatte beschlossen, nicht bis morgen zu warten. Sie würde heute Nacht gehen. Der Abschied war schon schrecklich genug. Sie konnte Casima nicht noch einmal umarmen und ihre aufmunternden Worte anhören. Das würde alles noch unerträglicher machen.

Schließlich war sie fertig und sah sich in der Kammer um. Sie hatte das Gefühl, daß sie nie mehr hierher zurückkehren würde. Plötzlich entdeckte sie etwas und ging zurück zum Spiegel. Darunter lag ihre Bürste. Sie nahm sie in die Hand, betrachtete sie und steckte sie schließlich ebenfalls in den Sack. Dann ging sie hinaus, ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen und schloß die Tür hinter sich.

Die Nacht war dunkel und wolkenverhangen. Als Tunara an das Tor der Festung kam, traf sie auf Raliko, die dort Wache stand. Sie blickte das Mädchen fragend an.

„Ich gehe."

Als die Hexe keine Reaktion zeigte, wiederholte Tunara ihre Worte: „Ich gehe. Ich warte nicht bis morgen. Bitte richte Casima aus, daß es so leichter für mich ist. Und bitte sage ihr auch, daß ich sie liebe und daß ich zurückkommen werde."

„Das werde ich. Und ich werde gemeinsam mit ihr auf diesen Tag warten. Wir alle werden warten."

Tunara schenkte ihr ein halbherziges Lächeln. Raliko trat zur Seite und öffnete das Tor. Tunara trat hinaus. Zum letzten Mal für lange Zeit ließ sie ihren Blick über das Dorf schweifen, genoß den Ausblick. Wie oft hatten sie und Rasha gemeinsam zu den Sternen emporgesehen. Zuletzt gestern Nacht, als Rasha ihr von der Vision erzählt hatte. Das Tor fiel krachend hinter ihr zu. Tunara hob grimmig das Kinn. Rasha war tot und gerade war das Tor zu ihrem bisherigen Leben zugefallen. Aber sie würde nicht aufgeben!

Stunden später erreichte Tunara mit der ersten Morgenröte die Höhle von der ihre Schwester gesprochen hatte. Übermüdet und entkräftet stolperte sie hinein. Keine fünf Minuten später lag sie bereits schlafend auf dem Boden. Und während sie in unruhige Träume verfiel begrüßte draußen die Welt den neuen Tag. Den ersten Tag von Tunaras neuem Leben.


	4. Begegnungen

II. Begegnungen

Als Tunara erwachte, war es schon Nachmittag. Ruckartig setzte sie sich auf und blinzelte verwirrt. Dann kam die Erinnerung zurück und sie ließ den Kopf hängen. Richtig, sie war gestern Nacht zu der Höhle gewandert. Am liebsten hätte sie einfach weiter geschlafen. Solange, bis das Jahr ihrer Verbannung um war, aber ihre Neugierde siegte.

Sie stand auf und sah sich interessiert um. Jetzt, bei Tag, konnte man erkennen, wie groß die Höhle war. Fast so groß, wie der Kriegsraum in der Clanfestung. Tunara trat aus dem Eingang in das Licht der Nachmittagssonne. Kaum fünfzig Meter entfernt plätscherte die Quelle und wenn man dem kleinen Pfad rund dreihundert Meter hangabwärts folgte, begann der Wald.

Tunara lächelte. Es war eigentlich sehr schön hier. Wären die Umstände anders, hätte sie sich sogar darüber freuen können, hier zu sein. Sie kehrte in die Höhle zurück und tauchte nach einer Minute mit ihrer Bürste und einem Lappen in der Hand wieder auf.

Das Wasser der Quelle war kalt und klar. Es sprudelte munter aus dem Felsen und sammelte sich in einem natürlichen, kleinen Becken, bevor es den Berg hinunter lief und als Bach im Wald verschwand. Tunara tauchte den Lappen hinein und begann sich zu waschen. Eine halbe Stunde später legte sie die Bürste zur Seite und fuhr mit den Fingern durch ihr Haar. Sie beugte sich über das Becken und betrachtete gedankenverloren ihr Spiegelbild.

Dann schien es sich plötzlich zu verändern. Die Züge verwischten und formten sich neu. Ein Gesicht, das das ihre war und doch wieder nicht, sah ihr entgegen. Die Augen waren blau und schienen sie aus dem Wasser heraus anzusehen. Das Haar war nicht rot, sondern dunkelblau und die blassen Gesichtszüge wirkten härter, aber dennoch war es Tunaras Gesicht. Fremd und gleichzeitig erschreckend vertraut. Das Bild lächelte ihr zu.

Und mit einem Mal verschwand es wieder, genauso abrupt, wie es aufgetaucht war. Tunara sah wieder ihr gewohntes Selbst. Hastig beugte sie sich zurück.

„Was kann das bloß bedeuten? War das eine Vision? Ach, warum kann jetzt nicht Casima hier sein? Sie wüßte bestimmt, was das soll."

Sie blickte noch einmal in den Wasserspiegel. Alles blieb ruhig.

„Was auch immer es war. Es war unheimlich!"entschied sie.

Den Rest des Tages verbrachte sie damit, ihre Habseligkeiten in der Höhle unterzubringen und eine neue Schlafmatte aus Zweigen herzustellen. Die ganze Zeit grübelte sie über das Erlebnis an der Quelle nach.

„Vielleicht war es tatsächlich eine Vision und sie hat mir gezeigt, was aus mir werden könnte. Es könnte mein dunkles Ich gewesen sein. Vielleicht war das eine Warnung, mich von der schwarzen Magie der Nachtschwestern fernzuhalten, weil ich sonst zu dem werde, was ich im Wasser gesehen habe."

Das war ein ausgesprochen beunruhigender Gedanke. Tunara wünschte sich, sie könnte mit einer anderen Hexe darüber reden, aber das ja leider vollkommen unmöglich.

„Rasha?" flüsterte sie verstohlen. „Kannst du mich hören? War das ein Zeichen?"

Das leise Säuseln des Windes blieb die einzige Antwort auf ihre Frage.

-----

In dieser Nacht hatte Tunara einen seltsamen Traum. Sie träumte, daß ihr Geist ihren Körper verlassen würde. Sie konnte ihn unter sich liegen sehen. Dann flog sie wie magisch angezogen zur Festung zurück. Ihr Geist huschte durch die Gänge bis zum Zimmer, in dem Mutter Rell auf ihrem Steinklotz saß. Die alte Vettel schlug die Augen auf und schien Tunara anzulächeln.

„Ah, da bist du ja, mein Kind. Es ist gut, daß du gekommen bist. Du mußt dich vor ihnen in Acht nehmen, weißt du?"

„Vor wem, Mutter Rell?"

„Sie sind gefährlich. Du darfst nicht zulassen, daß sie deine Erinnerungen manipulieren. Du mußt dich immer an Rasha erinnern, daran was passiert ist. Hörst du? Erinnere dich an ihren Tod, das kann dich vor ihnen retten. Halte dich an dieser Erinnerung fest, wenn du in ihren dunklen Sog gerätst."

„Was soll das alles? Redest du von den Nachtschwestern?"

„Vergiß meine Warnung nicht!"

„Mutter Rell, wovon sprichst du?"

„Es ist jetzt genug. Du solltest gehen. Ich hoffe wir werden uns wiedersehen, mein Kind."

Sie vollführte eine kleine Geste und Tunara merkte, wie ihr Geist zurück zu ihrem Körper eilte. Aus der Festung über die Ebene bis zur Höhle.

Mit einem Ruck setzte sich Tunara auf. Doch noch bevor sie über diesen merkwürdigen Traum und Mutter Rells Botschaft nachdenken konnte, sank sie wieder zurück in das sanfte Vergessen des Schlafes.

-----

Kaya schlich lautlos durch das Unterholz. Die Schwärze der Nacht hüllte sie ein und verbarg sie vor den Augen ihrer Feinde. Die Dunkelheit wurde zu ihrem Verbündeten. Diese albernen Unwissenden behaupteten immer, die Nacht wäre unheimlich. Aber sie wußten nicht, wie man sie nutzen konnte.

Jetzt war Kaya froh über das Dunkel, das sie umgab. Hier im Wald konnte man kaum die eigene Hand vor den Augen sehen. Dennoch strauchelte Kaya nicht. Sie brauchte das Tageslicht nicht, um sich zurechtzufinden. Ihre Bewegungen waren die einer Raubkatze. Jetzt hatte sie das Ende des Waldes erreicht. Ein Stück den Hang hinauf erblickte sie den Eingang der Höhle. Auch auf dem kleinen Pfad verursachten Kayas Schritte kein Geräusch. Das Mondlicht versilberte ihre Haut und zauberte schimmernde Reflexe in ihr blaues Haar.

Sie trat ein. In der Höhle herrschte Stille. Nur wenn man genau hinhörte, konnte man den gleichmäßigen Atem der Schlafenden bemerken. Kaya entzündete die Fackel, die sie mitgenommen hatte. Das Licht tanzte über die Wände und flackerte über die reglose Gestalt auf der Schlafmatte.

Da lag sie, Tunara! Kaya betrachtete sie eingehend. Das Haar war orange und die Züge der jungen Frau wirkten noch weich und kindlich. Dennoch, es war, als würde man tatsächlich in einen Spiegel blicken. Ein Schauer lief Kaya den Rücken hinunter. Plötzlich öffnete ihre Schwester die Augen.

Zuerst glaubte Tunara, daß sie wieder träumen würde und zwinkerte ein paar mal. Aber die Gestalt blieb. Dort stand eine Frau. Nein, nicht irgendeine Frau!

Tunara erkannte sie sofort. Es war die Frau aus ihrer Vision, in deren Gesicht sie an der Quelle geblickt hatte. Sie fröstelte. Ihre Stimme hörte sich in ihren eigenen Ohren dünn und ängstlich an: „Wer bist du? Was willst du hier?"

Die Gestalt neigte den Kopf und begann zu sprechen: „Mein Name ist Kaya. Ich bin deine Schwester, Tunara. Das wird dich überraschen. Ich weiß, daß man dir nie von mir erzählt hat und..."

„Moment mal, meine Schwester ist Casima!"

„Ja, ich weiß. Ich bin deine Zwillingsschwester Kaya. Ich hätte dich gerne früher kennengelernt, aber der Clan hätte mich bestimmt davon abgehalten."

„Wieso hätte man das tun sollen. Ich glaube dir nicht. Verschwinde!"

„Weil die Hexen vom Clan seit Jahren verleugnen, was sich immer wieder offenbart."

„Ach, und das wäre?"Tunara hatte ihre Selbstsicherheit zurückgefunden und ihr Tonfall klang spöttisch.

„Unser Weg ist der wahre Weg. Der Weg der Stärke. Wenn sie das noch länger ignorieren und stattdessen an ihrer Schwäche festhalten, dann werden sie bald untergehen."

Tunara lachte. „Natürlich, da hätte ich ja auch sofort drauf kommen können. Wenn du mir nichts weiter zu sagen hast, als dieses Geschwafel, dann bitte ich dich, jetzt dahin zu gehen, wo du hergekommen bist. Ich will nämlich noch ein bißchen schlafen."

„Tunara, du weißt, daß ich dir die Wahrheit sage. Sieh uns doch an. Wir sind zwei Seiten derselben Münze. Und hast du dich nie gefragt, warum dich unsere Mutter ausgerechnet Spiegelschwester genannt hat?"

Tunara schüttelte den Kopf. „Das kann unmöglich wahr sein!"

„Und doch ist es so! Ich bin deine Schwester."

„Und warum wußte ich bis heute nichts von deiner Existenz?"

„Als ich noch ein kleines Kind war, nahmen mich die Schwestern in ihren Kreis auf. Sie bildeten mich aus und zeigten mir die echte Macht der Magie. Du kannst dich daran nicht erinnern. Wir waren erst ein Jahr alt. Ich weiß es nur, weil die Schwestern es mir erzählt haben. Sie haben mir meine Herkunft nie verheimlicht."

Tunara konnte den Vorwurf heraus hören. „Das haben die Hexen des Clans auch nie getan!"rief sie empört.

„Aber sie haben dir nie von mir erzählt, oder?"

Ein kurzes Schweigen entstand. „Das dachte ich mir."Kayas Stimme klang triumphierend. „Ich bin aber nicht hierher gekommen, um mit dir darüber zu streiten. Ich wollte dich endlich einmal sehen. Weißt du, ich habe mir immer gewünscht, daß wir eines Tages wieder zusammen sein könnten."

„Du hast von den _Schwestern_ gesprochen..."Sie mußte ihre Frage nicht aussprechen.

Kaya nickte. „Wir nennen uns die Schwestern der Nacht, denn wir kennen die Dunkelheit und fürchten sie nicht."

„Du bist eine Nachtschwester? Verschwinde sofort von hier! Los, ich werde dich sonst eigenhändig erwürgen! Hast du verstanden?" schrie Tunara entsetzt.

Kaya wich zurück. „Nun gut. Das war alles ein wenig viel für dich. Du brauchst Zeit, um das alles zu verarbeiten und dich von den Fesseln zu lösen, die man dir seit deiner Geburt auferlegt hat, so daß du sie heute nicht mehr spürst. Ich werde dich jetzt allein lassen. Wenn die Zeit günstiger ist, werde ich wieder kommen."

„Das wäre dein Todesurteil."

„Du zweifelst an meinen Worten, ich weiß. Aber du wirst es eines Tages verstehen. Und denke nicht, ich hätte gelogen, als ich dir sagte, daß ich deine Schwester bin. Zwischen uns besteht ein besonderes Band, Tunara. Dein Name sagt es dir bereits und seit wir einander im Geiste begegnet sind, hast du es im Grunde auch erkannt. Ich konnte sehen, wie du es erkannt hast. Doch ich sehe auch, daß du verwirrt bist. Die richtige Zeit wird kommen. Und wenn du mich rufen willst, dann weißt du, wie du das tun kannst."

„Darauf kannst du ewig warten!"

Kaya verschwand. Tunara blieb mit klopfendem Herzen und schwer atmend zurück. Sie hatte das Gefühl, daß die Höhle und alle Laute rings um sie her plötzlich unwirklich geworden waren.

-----

Die nächsten Tage verliefen ruhig und ohne weitere Zwischenfälle. Dennoch grübelte Tunara ununterbrochen über ihre Schwester nach.

„Nein", rief sie sich zur Ordnung „sie ist ja nicht wirklich meine Schwester."

Aber so gern sie das auch geglaubt hätte, auf eine unbestimmte Art wußte sie, daß Kaya nicht gelogen hatte. Sie erbebte innerlich, wenn sie daran dachte, wie unglaublich ähnlich Kaya ihr gesehen hatte.

Tunara seufzte. Ihre Gedanken waren so wirr. Warum hatte man ihr nie etwas von ihrer Zwillingsschwester erzählt? Warum war Kaya jetzt zu ihr gekommen? Sie fand keine Antworten auf diese Fragen. Kopfschüttelnd beugte sie sich über den Speer, den sie gerade bearbeitete.

Vor wenigen Tagen war ihr Leben noch ganz normal gewesen. Sie hatte sich mit Casima gestritten, mit Rasha gelacht und versucht, die Hexenkunst zu erlernen. Und dann war auf einmal alles in sich zusammengebrochen. Rasha war tot, Tunara eine Ausgestoßene und nun erfuhr sie, daß sie eine Zwillingsschwester hatte, die eine Nachtschwester war.

Ein Bild tauchte vor ihrem inneren Auge auf. Kaya und sie rannten über die Ebene, sie waren gemeinsam auf der Jagd. Tunara vertrieb die Vorstellung aus ihrem Kopf. Kaya war keine Freundin, sie gehörte zu Tunaras erbittertsten Feindinnen.

„Aber schade ist es doch", dachte sie. „Ich habe mir immer eine echte Spiegelschwester gewünscht. Und nun, wo ich weiß, daß es sie gibt, muß ich feststellen, daß sie ein böses und verdorbenes Geschöpf ist."

Was Tunara daran am meisten verwirrte, war die Tatsache, daß Kaya auf sie einen freundlichen Eindruck gemacht hatte.

„So hätte ich mir keine Nachtschwester vorstellen können."

Vielleicht gab es Dinge, die sie über diese schwarzen Hexen nicht wußte. Die vielleicht niemand beim Clan wußte.

„Nun, wie auch immer. Sie sind allesamt hinterhältige Meuchelmörderinnen."

Damit beschloß sie, dieses Kapitel zu beenden.

„_Aber am liebsten würdest du doch deine Schwester kennenlernen!"_ flüsterte ein Stimme in ihrem Kopf. Eine Stimme, die Tunara nur mit Mühe zum Schweigen bringen konnte.

-----

Es war erneut Kaya, die den nächsten Schritt unternahm. Sie kam, als Tunara gerade vor einem kleinen Kochfeuer saß, über dem eine erlegte Eidechse brutzelte. Sie tauchte wie ein Schatten aus dem Wald auf.

Doch diesmal konnte sie sich nicht anschleichen. Tunara hatte ihre Gegenwart schon gespürt, bevor die Andere zu sehen gewesen war. Sie warf ihr einen finsteren Blick zu.

Kaya grinste: „Du siehst nicht so aus, als ob du mich zum Essen einladen möchtest."

„Ich habe dir doch gesagt, du sollst mich in Ruhe lassen!"

„Das hast du", nickte Kaya „aber mich interessiert, was du _gemeint_ hast."

„Ich habe es so gemeint, wie ich es gesagt habe. Ich will dich hier nicht sehen."

„Nein, ich glaube, jetzt machst du dir etwas vor. Komm schon, Tunara! Ich weiß, wie es dir gehen muß. Ich war mein Leben lang neugierig darauf, meine andere Hälfte zu treffen. Weißt du, ich wollte immer gern eine Schwester in meinem Alter haben, du nicht?"

„Doch, schon", gab Tunara widerwillig zu.

„Umso schöner ist es doch, daß wir uns gefunden haben, nicht wahr?"

„Ich will mit einer Nachtschwester nichts zu schaffen haben!"erklärte Tunara bestimmt.

Ihre Schwester verzog das Gesicht. Ihre Stimme klang bitter und enttäuscht, als sie sprach: „Ich hatte es vergessen, du bist beim Clan aufgewachsen. Du hast genau das gleiche lächerliche Bild von uns, daß allen von euch eingetrichtert worden ist. Wie sollte es auch anders sein."

„Oh, natürlich. Wir sehen euch ganz falsch. Ihr mordet, weil ihr so nette Menschen seid und eure ekelhaften schwarzen Zaubersprüche sind im Grunde völlig harmlos."Das klang mehr als nur gehässig.

„Es ist dieselbe Energie, die auch du gespürt hast."

„Das war ein Fehler!"

„Tatsächlich? Glaubst du das wirklich, Tunara?"

„Was sonst sollte ich wohl glauben."

„Nun, dann sage mir, kam diese Energie nicht freiwillig zu dir, als du sie gebraucht hast? War es nicht ganz einfach und völlig natürlich? Mußtest du vorher alberne Übungen absolvieren und herrischen Lehrerinnen gehorchen? War es nicht vielmehr so, daß diese Kraft viel deutlicher zu deinem Wesen gehört hat, als diese diffuse Energie, von der alle meinten, daß du sie in dir suchen müßtest?"

Tunara kam nicht umhin, Kaya zuzustimmen. Dennoch konnte sie sich eines mulmigen Gefühls nicht erwehren. Darum meinte sie nur: „Du verdrehst die Tatsachen."

„Nein! Nein, das tue ich nicht. Jede von uns hat diese Kraft. Sie wurde uns gegeben. Warum sollten wir uns weigern, sie zu benutzen? Es ist viel natürlicher, als alle diese unsinnigen Versuche, unsere ureigene Energie solange zu verzerren, bis sie uns als etwas anderes erscheint. Ja, diese Kraft ist wild und ungezähmt. Wie alles, was du um dich herum in der Natur siehst. Eben darum ist es doch wichtig, daß wir uns ihrer bewußt werden und gezielt lernen, mit ihr umzugehen."

„Ich weiß nicht, Kaya. Das scheint mir..."

„Die Schwestern haben es mich gelehrt und sie könnten es dir ebenfalls beibringen."

„Trotzdem seid ihr Mörderinnen. Was immer ihr euch auch dabei denken mögt!"

„Ach? Dann sage mir, hat noch nie eine deiner Clanschwestern eine Nachtschwester getötet?"

„Das ist Notwehr! Wir müssen uns schließlich gegen euch verteidigen."

„Wer sagt dir, daß wir nicht genauso handeln. Woher weißt du, daß wir es waren, die den Krieg begonnen haben? Doch nur von deinem Clan! Aber würde man es dir dort ehrlich sagen, wenn sie selbst den Kampf angefangen haben?"

„Warum hätten wir das tun sollen?"gab Tunara zurück.

Kaya lächelte, als läge die Antwort eigentlich auf der Hand. „Überlege doch mal!"

„Ich kann mir keinen plausiblen Grund denken!"Tunara blieb fest bei ihrer Meinung.

„Nun gut. Ich werde dir erzählen, wie alles anfing. Gethzerion, unsere Anführerin erkannte eines Tages, was ich dir eben auch schon gesagt habe. Daß wir unsere natürlichen Energien verfälschen. Sie redete mit anderen Hexen aus den Clans darüber, aber alle sagten ihr, daß sie verrückt sei. Gethzerion ließ sich aber nicht beirren und lernte allein, neue Wege zu finden, wie sie ihre Magie nutzen konnte.

Sie brach ihre Ausbildung zur Hexe ab, weil sie ihr nun in dem neuen Licht des wahren Wissens unangebracht und töricht vorkam. Die anderen Hexen sahen, wie gut Gethzerion geworden war, aber sie weigerten sich, es zu glauben. Einige aber erkannten die Wahrheit, die hinter Gethzerions Lehren stand und schlossen sich ihr an.

Die Hexen befürchteten nun, ihre Clans würden sich vielleicht deswegen auflösen und sie könnten ihre Vormachtstellung verlieren. Darum beschlossen sie, alle Anhängerinnen Gethzerions zu Ausgestoßenen zu machen, sowie alle, die ihr noch nacheifern würden.

Wir wurden zu Verfolgten, Verbannten. In dieser Zeit bekamen wir unseren Namen. Wir lernten den Schutz der Dunkelheit zu schätzen, der uns vor unseren Feinden verbarg. So nannten wir uns schließlich Schwestern der Nacht.

Wann immer in den nun folgenden Jahren eine Hexe diese Energie in sich entdeckte, wurde sie auf lange Zeit von ihrem Clan verbannt. Man hatte zumindest aufgehört, uns permanent zu jagen und wir waren auch besser geworden im Umgang mit unseren Fertigkeiten. So kam es nur noch zu gelegentlichen Überfällen. Wir vertrieben die fremden Eindringlinge aus dem Gefängnis und machten es zu unserer Heimat. Wir nahmen uns vieler verbannter Hexen an und zeigten ihnen, wie sie richtig mit der Magie umgehen mußten. Die meisten schlossen sich uns an und fanden ein neues Leben und ein neues Heim.

Sicher, es gibt ein Einige, die sind unzufrieden. Solche gibt es überall. Diese Frauen verlassen uns und sind später nur umso lieber bereit, die Schauermärchen, die die Clanführerinnen über uns erzählen, zu unterstützen. So, nun kennst du die ganze Geschichte und kannst dir selbst ein Urteil bilden."

Tunara blickte lange schweigsam zu Boden. Kayas Geschichte hörte sich so logisch an.

Schließlich hob sie den Kopf. „Bei dir klingt es so, als wären die Hexen in den Clans gemeine Despotinnen und das Leben dort grausam."

„Nun, du kennst dieses Leben besser als ich. Aber hast du es nicht am eigenen Leib erfahren? Du warst wütend und völlig durcheinander, weil deine Freundin gestorben war..."

„Durch einen Angriff der Nachtschwestern!"ergänzte Tunara.

„Hast du denn gesehen, wer zuerst angriff?"

Tunara schüttelte zögernd den Kopf.

„Das dachte ich mir. Jedenfalls war deine Reaktion auf diesen Schock doch nur verständlich. Aber hat man dich getröstet und sich deiner angenommen? Nein, man hat dich verbannt! Nennst du das vielleicht eine gerechte Entscheidung. Für mich ist das die Entscheidung einer Despotin, die nicht zulassen will, daß du vielleicht ihre sorgsam bewachte Ordnung störst."

„Da ist was Wahres dran", dachte Tunara. Diese Entscheidung war wirklich nicht besonders fair gewesen.

Kaya fuhr fort: „Und hat man dir eine Gelegenheit gegeben, dich zu verteidigen?"

Jetzt blitzte der Zorn in Tunaras Augen, den sie seit dem Tag ihrer Verbannung unterdrückt hatte. Kaya hatte Recht! Man hatte ihr nie gestattet, sich zu verteidigen.

Kaya nahm das Funkeln im Blick ihrer Schwester wahr. „Nicht einmal deine, dich angeblich so liebende, Schwester hat etwas getan. Und von dir verlangt man dann Verständnis, wo sie es eigentlich zeigen sollten. Du hättest Trost gebraucht und keine ungerechte Strafe!"

Kaya konnte ihr Triumphgefühl kaum unterdrücken, als sie spürte, daß Tunaras Zorn zu brodeln begann. Sie war ja so leicht zu manipulieren.

Tunara sprang erregt auf: „Ich glaube, es liegt viel Wahrheit in deinen Worten, Kaya. Ich kann noch nicht entscheiden, wessen Sichtweise die richtige ist, aber ich würde mir gern selbst ein Bild machen."

„Das ist gut", stimmt Kaya zu. „Du solltest dir Zeit nehmen, unsere Gemeinschaft kennenzulernen. Und _mich _kennenzulernen. Ich hoffe doch, daß du das nun tun wirst, oder? Ich wünsche mir schon so lange eine Schwester und..."

„Natürlich will ich mehr über dich erfahren. Aber zu den Nachtschwestern gehen, ich weiß nicht. Das klingt nicht nach einer besonders guten Idee."

„Aber wieso denn nicht? Du hast selbst gesagt, daß du dir ein Bild von uns machen willst. Das kannst du kaum tun, wenn du in dieser Höhle sitzen bleibst."

Tunara runzelte bedrückt die Stirn. Es war alles so neu und verwirrend. Sie wollte sehen, welches Leben Kaya und die Nachtschwestern führten, aber sich einfach ihnen anschließen? Das kam ihr übereilt vor. Es gab noch Einiges, über das sie gern in Ruhe nachgedacht hätte.

Plötzlich schien Kaya eine Idee zu haben. „Ich weiß etwas! Du könntest ja als Gast für eine Weile bei uns bleiben. Du müßtest dich zu nichts verpflichten. Du kannst unser Leben kennenlernen und wir könnten zusammen sein. das wäre doch ganz wunderbar!"

„Meinst du, daß das geht?"

„Warum denn nicht? Ich habe dir doch gesagt Tunara, Gethzerion ist keine Diktatorin. Bei uns geht es wesentlich freier und einfacher zu, als beim Clan. Glaub' mir, alle werden sich freuen, dich kennen zu lernen."

Tunara war immer noch unschlüssig. Andererseits, was sollte schon geschehen. Sie würde mit ihrer Schwester all die Dinge unternehmen können, die sie sich immer gewünscht hatte. Und wenn sie sich nicht sofort entscheiden mußte, warum nicht? Sie konnte genauso gut etwas über Nachtschwestern lernen, als ein ganzes Jahr hier herumzusitzen.

„Also schön. Ich werde zu euch kommen. Aber nur als Gast!"setzte sie eindrücklich dazu.

„Das ist phantastisch!"jubelte Kaya. „Wie wäre es, wenn ich dich morgen früh abholen würde? Du könntest bis dahin deine Sachen packen und ich bringe dich dann zum Gefängnis."

Tunara zuckte bei diesen Wort kurz zusammen. Das Gefängnis! Jahrelang war es für sie der Inbegriff des Bösen gewesen, die dunkle Residenz skrupelloser, machthungriger Hexen, die vor nichts zurückschreckten. Es als einen Ort zu betrachten, der ein zu Hause darstellte, kam ihr sonderbar vor. Aber Kaya wartete auf eine Antwort.

Tunara schob ihre Bedenken beiseite und nickte.

„Schön, dann werde ich drei Stunden nach Sonnenaufgang hier sein."

„Ja, ich werde fertig sein."

„Dann wünsche ich dir eine gute Nacht, meine Schwester."

Tunara empfand ungewohnte Wärme bei diesen Worten. „Gute Nacht."

Kaya erhob sich mit einer einzigen Bewegung und lief den Pfad hinab. Nach einer Weile hatte die Dunkelheit sie verschluckt. Tunara saß am Feuer und starrte vor sich hin. Sie hatte eine Schwester und morgen würde sie mit ihr zu den Nachtschwestern gehen. Wie sonderbar das Leben doch war. Sie trank den inzwischen kalten Rest Kräutertee aus ihrer Tasse und löschte die Glut. Es war besser, nicht über all das nachzudenken. Sonst wurde sie am Ende noch verrückt.

-----

Kaya lief durch die Gänge der Gefängnisanlage. Gethzerion wartete auf ihren Bericht. Nun, die alte Hexe würde zufrieden sein. Kaya hätte es nicht besser anfangen können. Ein paar Schwestern kamen ihr entgegen und nickten in Richtung des alten Konferenzraumes. Sie verstand und eilte dorthin.

Gethzerion stand vor dem großen Fenster und blickte über den Wald. Sie drehte sich nicht um. Kaya blieb geduldig an der Tür stehen.

„So, du bist also zurück."

„Ja, und es ist alles so gelaufen, wie wir es uns gewünscht haben."

„Tatsächlich?" Gethzerions Stimme klang säuerlich. „Und wo ist sie?"

Kaya war verblüfft: „Du willst doch nicht sagen, daß du allen Ernstes von mir erwartet hast, daß ich sie sofort mitbringen würde?"

„Warum nicht?"

„Das war unmöglich. Ich werde sie morgen herholen. Und außerdem kann ich dir so berichten, was ich ihr über uns erzählt habe", verteidigte sich die Jüngere.

„Ach, das scheint dir notwendig? Wozu lernst du die dunkle Magie, wenn du sie nicht benutzt? Du hättest uns all das auch ohne ein Wort mitteilen können. Aber gut, sie wird also morgen hier ankommen. Wir werden solange warten müssen."

„Wir müssen vorsichtig sein. Sonst wird sie mißtrauisch werden."

„Und?"

„Dann müßten wir sie beseitigen und hätten unsere Gelegenheit verspielt."

„Und?"

„Was meinst du mit und?"

„Ich meine damit, daß es schon öfter passiert ist, daß wir eine Hexe nicht überzeugen konnten. Wie kommst du auf die Idee, deine Schwester wäre etwas Besonderes für uns? Ich hoffe doch sehr, daß du dich nicht emotional in diese Sache verwickeln läßt."Gethzerions Blick war forschend auf Kaya gerichtet.

Diese straffte sich: „Nein, natürlich nicht!"

„Gut, dann verschwinde jetzt!"

Kaya lief hinaus und ballte ärgerlich die Fäuste. Wie immer hatte Gethzerion ihr bewiesen, daß sie noch eine dumme Schülerin war. Längst nicht in der Lage, die dunkle Magie wirklich zu beherrschen. Aber darin war niemand so gut, wie Gethzerion.

Kaya schluckte und schob den Gedanken daran zur Seite, daß sie für einen Augenblick in ihrer Schwester tatsächlich jemand Wichtigen gesehen hatte. Die dunkle Macht ließ keinen Raum für so etwas Unsinniges wie Freundschaften. Das Bild der schlafenden Tunara verschwand aus ihren Gedanken.

-----

Der nächste Morgen war klar und schön. Tunara stand mit gemischten Gefühlen vor der Höhle. Erwartungsvolle Neugierde breitete sich in ihr aus und verdrängte die aufkeimende Furcht. Der Bach murmelte leise und schien ihr etwas sagen zu wollen. Dasselbe, was ihr auch die rauschenden Bäume zuzuflüstern versuchten, aber Tunara hörte es nicht.

Dort, dort kam ihre Schwester. Kayas schlanke Gestalt tauchte am Waldrand auf. Im hellen Licht des Tages wirkte sie kleiner und weniger unheimlich. Oder vielleicht lag es auch daran, daß Tunara in ihr heute etwas anderes sah, als noch vor ein paar Tagen. Es war eigentlich auch belanglos. Kaya winkte und Tunara erwiderte den Gruß.

„So, du bist fertig, wie ich sehe", sagte Kaya als sie an der Höhle angekommen war. „Ist das alles, was du mitnehmen willst?"

Sie blickte den Tragesack an, den Tunara über der Schulter trug.

„Ja, ich bin schließlich eine Ausgestoßene, da nimmt man nicht unbedingt einen ganzen Haushalt mit."

„Richtig, ich vergaß. Aber ab heute solltest du dich nicht mehr so bezeichnen. Als Ausgestoßene meine ich. Ab heute bist du ein Gast in unserem Kreis."

Ein flüchtiges Lächeln huschte über Tunaras Züge.

„Gehen wir!"forderte Kaya ihre Zwillingsschwester auf.

Der Marsch durch den Wald war anstrengend, denn das Unterholz war hier dicht und verhinderte ein leichtes Fortkommen. Tunara schlug zum hundertsten Mal nach den kleinen Stechmücken, die sie umschwirrten. Kaya sah es und stutzte.

„Warum tust du das?"

„Warum tue ich was?"

„Warum schlägst du nach ihnen?"

„Weil sie mich stören, warum wohl sonst?"fragte Tunara sichtlich verwirrt.

„Aber das ist doch nicht nötig", erklärte die Dunkelhaarige bestimmt.

Jetzt fiel Tunara zum ersten Mal auf, daß ihre Schwester von den kleinen Biestern tatsächlich völlig unbehelligt blieb. „Wie machst du das, daß sie dich in Ruhe lassen?"

„Sag' bloß, das hat dir niemand beigebracht!"

„Nein."

„Es ist ganz einfach. Du mußt lediglich eine Art Aura um dich errichten, vor der sie Angst haben. Ich zeige es dir."

Sie streckte de Hand nach Tunara aus und ließ Energie über den Körper ihrer Schwester fließen. Sie verdichtete sich um Tunara und hüllte sie ein, wie ein Mantel. Es fühlte sich ausgesprochen seltsam an.

„Kannst du sie selbst aufrecht erhalten?"

„Ich weiß es nicht."

„Versuch' es!" Tunara merkte, daß es in der Tat einfach war. Dennoch blieb ein leichtes Unbehagen zurück.

Kaya bemerkte es. „Was ist los?"

„Es fühlt sich so, ich weiß nicht, _falsch_ an."

„Falsch?"

„Ja, unsere Sitten verlangen, daß wir stets im Einklang mit der Natur leben. Seit ich ein kleines Kind war, habe ich mich immer als ein Teil von ihr gefühlt. Jetzt empfinde ich mich als von ihr ausgeschlossen."

„Ach, das ist nur der erste Eindruck des Neuen. Sieh mal, was tun alle Tiere in der Natur, hmmm? Sie tragen eine Tarntracht und manche benutzen Farben oder lange Stacheln, um bedrohlicher auszusehen, als sie sind. Es ist auch nur ein Anzug, eine Maske. So mußt du das sehen. Es ist ein Teil von dir, eine Tracht, die du anlegst, um dich zu schützen."

Tunara überlegte kurz und spürte bereits, wie nach Kayas Worten das Unbehagen kleiner und schließlich zu einer blassen Erinnerung in den hintersten Winkeln ihres Bewußtseins wurde.

„Ich glaube du hast Recht. Ja, es funktioniert. Jetzt fühle ich mich wohler."

Schließlich erreichten sie den Waldrand und vor ihnen lag die Gefängnisanlage. Tunara konnte ein leichtes Erschauern nicht unterdrücken. Die Aura, die von diesem Ort ausging war durch und durch böse. Böse, verschlagen und vermischt mit der Verzweiflung Unschuldiger.

Kaya nahm das Zögern Tunaras wahr. „Es ist schlimm nicht?"

Tunara sah sie erstaunt an.

„Das liegt an den Imperialen. Wir bemühen uns, den Ort von ihrer grausigen Anwesenheit zu reinigen und heute gehorchen sie uns. Aber die Ausstrahlung ist noch immer vorhanden. Ich schätze, das ist bei jedem Gefängnis so. Nun, am Anfang war das gut, denn es hat die Hexen davon abgehalten, hierher zu kommen und uns anzugreifen."

Tunara nickte, sie verstand.

„Als verstoßene Gruppe muß man eben einiges auf sich nehmen und erdulden", sagte Kaya.

Die mit Bedacht gewählten Worte verfehlten ihre Wirkung nicht. Tunaras Blick wurde hart, als die Erinnerung daran zurückkehrte, daß sie eine Verbannte war.

„Komm' jetzt! Ich bin gespannt, was die anderen sagen werden, wenn sie sehen, wie ähnlich wir einander sehen."

Tunara grinste. „Ja, als ich dein Gesicht in der Quelle sah, dachte ich zuerst es wäre eine Vision über mich selbst."

„Es ist in der Tat erstaunlich."

Sie hatten die äußere Mauer erreicht. Ein paar Wachen patrouillierten vorbei. Auf einmal schwang das große Tor vor ihnen auf. Dahinter lag ein Innenhof, dem man noch deutlich ansah, daß hier einst die Sträflinge der Anstalt ihren Freigang verbracht hatten.

Das brachte Tunara auf eine Frage: „Was ist eigentlich mit den Insassen des Gefängnisses geschehen?"

Kaya schien für einen Moment verärgert über diese Neugierde zu sein, antwortete jedoch sofort: „Das ist unterschiedlich. Einige haben wir freigelassen und sie arbeiten hier. Andere sind schlimme Verbrecher und sitzen noch immer in Haft. Wir haben mehrfach versucht, Kontakt mit den zuständigen Behörden aufzunehmen, damit man die Leute abholt, aber bisher hatten wir keinen Erfolg. Offenbar interessiert sich niemand dort oben", sie zeigte zum Himmel „für das, was hier vorgeht."

Eine vermummte Gestalt war auf sie zugetreten. „Da seid ihr ja endlich. Wir warten schon die ganze Zeit!"Die Stimme klang unfreundlich und krächzend.

Kaya drehte sich zu der Sprecherin um. „Ich habe doch gesagt, daß wir erst gegen Abend kommen werden. Warum diese Aufregung?"Stumm übermittelte sie der anderen eine Botschaft.

Abrupt änderte sich deren Verhalten. Gekünstelt liebenswürdig sah sie Tunara an. „Natürlich weil wir kaum erwarten konnten, unseren Gast zu begrüßen. Du mußt Tunara sein. Willkommen bei den Schwestern der Nacht!"

Tunara war sichtlich überrascht von dem plötzlichen Sinneswandel der fremden Hexe. Aber bevor sie die Zeit fand, das zu überdenken, schaltete Kaya sich wieder ein: „Ja, ja. Das können wir alles noch später klären. Ich bin sicher, du hast genauso viel Hunger, wie ich. Wir sollten zuerst etwas essen gehen. Was hältst du davon?"

Tunara hielt davon ausgesprochen viel. Seit einem kleinen Happen am Mittag hatte sie nichts mehr zu sich genommen.

-----

Die Speisehalle entpuppte sich als riesiger Saal von dem Tunara annahm, daß er früher die Gefängniskantine gewesen sein mußte. Graue Tische waren in ordentlichen Reihen aufgestellt. Tunara war ein wenig enttäuscht. In der Burg des singenden Berges war der große Speiseraum ein Zentrum des Zusammenlebens gewesen. Er hatte immer einen einladenden, heimeligen Eindruck erweckt.

Dieser Raum war so einladend wie ein Lagerkeller. Aber das Essen, das Kaya nun vor sie hinstellte, roch gut. Ihre Schwester setzte sich ihr gegenüber und tauchte den Löffel in den dampfenden Eintopf. Tunara tat es ihr gleich und stellte fest, daß es sich um eine Mischung aus wildem Gemüse und dem Fleisch eines Gamna-Salamanders handelte.

Eine flüchtige Erinnerung durchzuckte sie. Sie saß mit Rasha und Casima zusammen und Erstere tadelte sie wegen einem kleinen Scherz. Das war auch irgendetwas mit einem Gamna-Salamander gewesen. Sie versuchte, sich genauer zu erinnern, aber das schien ihr schon eine halbe Ewigkeit zurück zu liegen.

Sie verscheuchte den Gedanken und konzentrierte sich lieber wieder auf die Gegenwart.

„Wann werde ich die anderen Schwestern kennen lernen?"

„Tja, ich weiß nicht. Ich dachte, daß ich dir nach dem Essen die Anlage zeige. Dabei werden wir sicher einige Schwestern treffen."

„Klingt gut. Sag' mal, wo werde ich denn schlafen?"

„Das zeige ich dir dann."

Tunara betrachtete das Gesicht ihrer Zwillingsschwester. Noch immer empfand sie Erstaunen, wenn sie das tat. Die Züge, die sie von ihrem eigenen Gesicht so gut zu kennen glaubte. Und doch anders. Obwohl, irgendwie kam es ihr so vor, als ob die Unterschiede geringer geworden wären.

„Ach was!"sagte sie zu sich. „Das ist doch bloß Einbildung, weil du Kaya jetzt besser kennst."

-----

Kaya stand auf dem Wachturm und blickte finster zum Himmel hinauf. Tunara schlief bereits in ihrem neuen Zimmer.

Den ganzen Abend hatte Kaya ihr das Gefängnis gezeigt und sich nach Kräften bemüht, die freundliche Gastgeberin zu spielen. Eigentlich war alles soweit gut gegangen. Nur einmal hatte es Probleme gegeben, als Tunara unbedingt die Zellenblöcke hatte sehen wollen. Kaya grinste böse vor sich hin.

„Du wirst dich noch wundern, meine süße Tunara. Den ersten Schritt hast du getan und mit jedem weiteren wird eine Umkehr schwerer werden."

Nicht, daß es wirklich eine Möglichkeit für Tunara gab umzukehren. Entweder sie würde zu einer Nachtschwester werden oder sterben. Kaya ließ ein grausames Lachen erschallen. Es war perfekt! Ihre Zwillingsschwester war hier und schon bald kam der Tag, an dem der nächste Clan der Hexen vernichtet werden würde. Sie war gespannt, auf welche Hexen Gethzerions Wahl wohl diesmal fallen würde.


	5. Dunkle Lektionen

III. Dunkle Lektionen

Tunara keuchte. Immer wieder entzog sich der Raubvogel ihrer Kontrolle. Sie kämpfte darum, die Oberhand zu behalten. Doch plötzlich schüttelte das Tier ihren mentalen Bann gerade lange genug ab, um mit einem spitzen Schrei davonfliegen zu können. Tunara würgte. Das Kräftemessen hatte ihr alles abverlangt.

Kaya baute sich vor ihr auf. „Verdammt nochmal, Tunara! Was war denn das? Streng dich gefälligst ein bißchen an!"

Hilflos versuchte die andere sich zu verteidigen. „Ich kann das nicht, Kaya. Es ist zu schwer. Da ist ein innerer Widerstand in mir, den ich nicht brechen kann. Ich kann einem anderen Wesen meinen Willen nicht einfach brutal aufzwingen."

„Ach, und wie willst du dich verteidigen, wenn du angegriffen wirst? Nicht nur von einem kleinen Vogel, sondern von den Clanhexen? Wie hast du dir vorgestellt zu überleben, wenn du nicht lernst zu kämpfen?"

Tunara schüttelte betrübt den Kopf. „Es tut mir leid. Du hast natürlich recht, aber ich schaffe das einfach nicht."

Kayas Augen blitzten. „Dann solltest du alles tun, um es zu lernen. Sieh' dir die Natur an! Nur die Starken überleben. Du hast es gut, weißt du? Du hast die Möglichkeit, unter unseren Schutz deine Stärke zu trainieren. Aber langsam mache ich mir Sorgen. Du hast genug Talent, um eine echte Hexe zu werden, aber du scheiterst immer wieder an den leichtesten Übungen.

Wenn du merkst, daß du nicht vorwärts kommst, dann mußt du dich eben mehr anstrengen. Noch mehr trainieren, noch härter zu dir selbst werden! Wir können dich nicht ewig vor allem schützen. Du mußt lernen, allein zurecht zu kommen."

Dann erstarb die Wut in ihrem Blick und sie fügte mit müder Stimme hinzu: „Geh jetzt! Es ist vorerst genug. Wir machen heute Nachmittag weiter."

Tunara ging erschöpft davon.

„Was ist los?"erklang eine Stimme. Erschreckt wich Kaya zurück. Sie hatte nicht bemerkt, daß Gethzerion hinter sie getreten war.

„Ach, es ist nur so lächerlich. Sie kann nicht mal einen Vogel töten. Dabei weiß ich genau, daß sie genug Kraft dafür hat."

Gethzerions Stimme klang schneidend. „Ich habe es dir von Anfang an gesagt. Dieses ewige Geschmeichel nutzt niemandem. Du mußt ihre Wut, ihren Haß schüren. Nur dadurch wird sie stärker werden."

Dann blickte die dunkle Führerin versonnen vor sich hin. „Wenn du sie in zwei Tagen nicht dazu bringst, daß sie eine echte Nachtschwester wird, werden wir sie töten."

Kaya blinzelte verwirrt. „Warum denn das? Wir haben doch genug Zeit!"

„Nein, die haben wir nicht! Ich habe beschlossen, daß wir in zwei Tagen den Clan des singenden Berges angreifen werden. Die Hexen veranstalten eine große Jagd. Wir werden sie erledigen, wenn sie es am wenigsten erwarten."

„Aber wir werden nicht die Burg stürmen?"

„Ich bin nicht dumm. Die Burg ist zu gut geschützt, bedenke ihre Lage. Nein, wir werden sie in den Savannen vernichten. So stark dezimiert wird ihr Clan bald nicht mehr in der Lage sein, sich zu verteidigen. Und bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt werden wir stark genug sein."

Ein triumphierendes Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht, das es jedoch nur noch schrecklicher aussehen ließ.

„Und Tunara?"

„Nun, wie ich schon sagte, wenn sie bis dahin keine von uns ist, wird sie beseitigt."

„Und wenn sie es ist?"

„Aah, dann sieht die Lage anders aus. Es wäre von großem Nutzen für uns, wenn sie an dem Angriff teilnehmen könnte. Die Hexen haben sie noch nie als Nachtschwester gesehen. In ihrer Erinnerung ist sie noch eine von ihnen. Und ich weiß, daß Augwynne sie mag. Tunara wäre eine großartige Waffe in unseren Händen!"

Kaya nickte beklommen. „Ich werde mein Möglichstes tun."

Gethzerion sah sie kalt an und flüsterte: „Du wirst mehr als das tun! Ich rechne zwar mit deinem Versagen, aber das heißt nicht, daß ich es billigen werde."

Kaya biß sich auf die Lippen und wandte sich furchterfüllt ab.

-----

Tunara ließ sich schwer atmend auf ihre Liege sinken. Sie fühlte so verwirrt.

„Was ist nur los mit mir?"fragte sie sich.

Die ersten zwei Tage hatte ihr das Leben im alten Gefängnis wirklich Spaß gemacht. Kaya hatte sie herumgeführt und sie hatten viel miteinander geredet. Tunara hatte von ihrer Kindheit beim Clan erzählt und ihre Schwester davon, wie sie bei den Nachtschwestern aufgewachsen war.

Dann hatte Kaya den Vorschlag gemacht, Tunara zu unterrichten. Zuerst war Tunara wenig begeistert gewesen, aber sie hatte schnell eingesehen, daß sie dabei viel würde lernen können. So hatten sie mit dem Training begonnen.

Die ersten Übungen waren Tunara sehr leicht gefallen, aber nach ein paar Tagen verlangte Kaya Dinge von ihr, die sie unmöglich leisten konnte, geschweige denn wollte. Das beunruhigende Gefühl war wieder aufgetaucht und jetzt stärker denn je.

„Das Verwirrende ist nur, daß alles, was Kaya sagt, mir so unglaublich logisch und sinnvoll erscheint."

Tunara starrte zur Zimmerdecke hinauf. Noch immer empfand sie es als ungewohnt, künstliche Mauern um sich zu haben. Beim Clan waren nahezu alle Mauern aus Stein. Die Festung war in den Fels des singenden Berges gebaut. Und die Hütten im Dorf bestanden ebenfalls aus natürlichem Material.

Es verblüffte Tunara, wie wenig die Natur Einfluß auf das Leben der Nachtschwestern zu haben schien. Nun, wie auch immer, die Frage war, ob Tunara ihre Grenze erreicht hatte, oder ob sie in der Lage war, eine echte Hexe zu werden. Manchmal glaubte sie, daß sie es bestimmt schaffen würde, und ein anderes Mal, hatte sie das Gefühl, sie würde einen schwebenden Geist jagen, der immer in Sicht- aber gerade außer Reichweite blieb.

Und dann war da Kaya. Liebenswürdig und zuvorkommend einerseits, unnachgiebig und streng andererseits. Es war wundervoll, endlich eine Schwester zu haben und in Tunaras Träumen tauchte ab und an das Bild auf, das sie sich damals am Lagerfeuer vorgestellt hatte:

Sie und Kaya liefen Seite an Seite über die Grassavannen und jagten gemeinsam.

Es war nur so, daß Tunara immer wieder das Gefühl überkam, daß das Mädchen aus ihrem Traum nicht die wirkliche Kaya war. Wenn sie manchmal ihre Zwillingsschwester ansah, dann fiel es schwer zu glauben, daß sie jemals die Zeit für eine friedliche Jagd würden finden können.

Es klopfte an die Tür.

„Tunara?" erklang eine Stimme. „Bist du da?"

Tunara seufzte. Das war die zweite Sache. Man ließ ihr kaum Zeit zum Nachdenken. Sie fand nie eine Gelegenheit, ihren Gedanken nachzuhängen, sie zu ordnen oder neu zu überdenken. Abends fiel sie todmüde in ihr Bett und schlief wie betäubt bis zum Sonnenaufgang und den Tag über ließen die Hexen sie kaum jemals allein.

Offenbar war der Tagesablauf hier doch wesentlich strenger organisiert, als es manchmal den Anschein hatte. Sie setzte sich auf.

„Ich komme schon, Kaya!"

Ihre Schwester stand wartend auf dem Gang. „Ich dachte, wir könnten einen kleinen Ausflug machen. Es würde dir gut tun, auf andere Gedanken zu kommen."

„Und wohin wollen wir gehen?"

„Laß' dich überraschen!"

In Tunaras Augen glomm Begeisterung auf. Vielleicht würde das einer der Momente werden, die sie sich erträumt hatte.

-----

Kaya machte eine ausholende Handbewegung und sah Tunara erwartungsvoll an.

„Und? Ist es nicht wunderschön hier?"

Tunara blickte sich zweifelnd um. Kaya hatte sie zum Rand einer Sandgrube geführt. Offenbar hatte das Imperium hier früher Bergbau betrieben.

„Was ist das für eine Grube?"

„Die haben die Imperialen ausgehoben."

Tunara nickte, sie hatte also Recht gehabt.

„Sie wollten hier Sandstein fördern, um daraus neue Bausubstanz für die Anlage zu gewinnen. Es hat aber nicht geklappt. Da haben sie die Grube einfach aufgegeben. Ich gehe hier öfter hin, wenn ich meine Ruhe haben will."

„Ja, das kenne ich. Ich hatte beim Clan auch so einen Ort. Das war ein Baum am Fluß. Seine Zweige hingen bis auf den Boden. Das war wie ein Vorhang zu einer anderen Welt. Wenn ich hindurch getreten bin, dann befand ich mich mitten in einer grünen Höhle. Alle Sorgen waren ausgesperrt und vergessen."

Kaya setzte sich auf einen kleinen Felsbrocken. „Was für ein treffender Symbolismus."

„Warum? Wie meinst du das?"

„Nun, denk' doch nach! Genauso war dein ganzes Leben beim Clan. Und nicht nur deines. Die Hexen der Clans verkriechen sich in eine Scheinwelt, kapseln sich von der Realität ab. Aber irgendwann wird jemand den Baum fällen müssen, weil zu alt und morsch geworden ist. Und was wird dann aus ihnen werden? Weißt du, früher oder später werden sie mit der Wirklichkeit konfrontiert werden."

Tunara blickte nachdenklich vor sich hin. Konnte das wahr sein? War ihr gesamtes Leben bisher nur eine Illusion gewesen?

„Zum Glück habe ich dich gefunden", bemerkte Kaya jetzt. „Du hattest bereits angefangen die Wahrheit zu erkennen. Jetzt hast du bei uns die Möglichkeit, alles über die wahre Welt zu lernen. Du mußt sehr froh darüber sein, was?"

„Es geht. Manchmal glaube ich, daß ich unter all dem Neuen noch zusammenbrechen werde."

„Nein, das wirst du nicht. Du bist stark genug für die Realität, Tunara. Das weiß ich!"

„Danke."

„Weißt du, manchmal hasse ich die Clans."

Tunara sah ihre Schwester interessiert an.

Diese fuhr fort. „Wegen all diesem Unglück und Leid, das ihre Blindheit verursacht."

„Also, ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob..."

„Denk' nur an uns! Wie anders hätte alles werden können, wenn man uns nicht getrennt hätte. Wir wären gemeinsam aufgewachsen, hätten zusammen gespielt. Und selbst jetzt, wo wir zusammen sind. Haben wir die Muße, alles nachzuholen, was wir versäumt haben? Nein! Ihr ewiger Haß, ihre ewige Weigerung den Dingen ins Auge zu sehen, macht uns zu Gejagten. Das Leben ist voller Gefahren und Kämpfe. Geht es dir nicht auch manchmal so, daß du sie dafür hassen könntest?"

Tunara dachte an weite Savannen und eine ausgelassene Jagd.

„Ja", sagte schließlich leise. „Wenn ich darüber nachdenke, ja, manchmal schon."

„Du hast natürlich auch viel mehr Gründe sie zu hassen, als ich. Deine Verbannung, die ungerechte Behandlung, die du ertragen mußtest. Ich muß sagen, ich bewundere deine Stärke mit der du das alles hingenommen und gemeistert hast."

„Ist das dein Ernst?"

„Ja, sicher! Es muß hart sein, wenn man plötzlich niemanden mehr hat. Ich bin für die Clanhexen zwar auch so etwas, wie eine Verstoßene, aber ich gehörte dafür zur Gemeinschaft der Nachtschwestern."

„Nun ja, es ist nicht einfach..."

„Aber jetzt haben wir einander. Du bist nicht mehr allein. Und ich denke, daß du schon bald richtig zu uns gehören wirst."

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich..."

„Oh, mach' dir keine Gedanken. Alles zu seiner Zeit. Jetzt ist erst einmal wichtig, daß wir uns gefunden haben, nicht wahr?"

„Da hast du Recht. Das ist das Wichtigste."

„Eben, vergiß' diese dumme Geschichte mit deiner Vertreibung einfach."

Tunara rang sich ein zögerndes Lächeln ab. Kaya meinte es sicher nur gut, aber die ständige Erwähnung von Tunaras Verbannung war für sie ungefähr so angenehm, wie wenn jemand mit einem glühenden Stock in offenen Wunden herumstocherte.

Und jedesmal, wenn sie daran dachte, daß sie eigentlich eine Ausgestoßene war, dann drohten Verzweiflung und auch Wut Tunara zu übermannen.

Ruckartig stand sie auf. „Komm, laß' uns zurückgehen. Wir sollten mit den Übungen weitermachen."

„Ganz wie du willst."

Tunara wandte sich zum Gehen. Das boshafte Glitzern in Kayas Augen entging ihr.

-----

Tunara kniff die Augen zusammen und richtete all ihre Gedanken auf die kleine Kröte vor ihr. Verbissen versuchte sie, dem Tier ihren Willen aufzuzwingen.

Plötzlich sauste eine schlanke Rute auf ihre Hand nieder. Tunara schrie auf und funkelte Kaya an. Das war jetzt schon das vierte Mal, daß ihre Schwester sie schlug.

„Konzentriere dich! Bist du eine labile Greisin oder eine Hexe? Das kann ja nun nicht so schwer sein."

„Ist es aber!"gab Tunara heftig zurück.

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung schlug Kaya wieder zu. „Du sollst nicht jammern, du sollst dich anstrengen!"

„Das tue ich!"

Tunara mußte sich sehr beherrschen, um Kaya die Rute nicht aus der Hand zu reißen und sich mit ihr zu prügeln. Ein erneutes Zischen vorbei an ihrem Ohr. Diesmal traf Kaya sie auf die Schulter.

„Hör' gefälligst auf mich zu schlagen, du Biest!"schrie sie die andre an.

Kaya lachte böse. „Ah, du bist wütend? Du bist wütend auf mich? Gut so! Laß' deine Wut fließen. Nutze die Kraft und die Stärke, die dein Zorn dir verleiht. Richte ihn auf die Kröte. Wut bedeutet Energie, Tunara. Tu' es!"

Sie zielte auf Tunaras ungeschützten Knöchel und traf. Mit einem Kreischen sprang Tunara auf. Sie spürte dieselbe Macht, wie an Rashas Todestag in sich aufsteigen. Sie wollte sie auf Kaya richten, doch diese sah sie gebieterisch an und zeigte auf die Kröte.

Und in Tunaras Augen veränderte sich das Tier mit einem Mal. Hier war jemand, an dem sie ihre Wut auslassen konnte. All die Verbitterung und Frustration der letzten Tage. Ein gemeines, unwürdiges Geschöpf. Und mit einem Schrei entfesselte sie die dunklen Energien und mit einem häßlichen Schmatzen platzte der Körper der Kreatur.

Dann, blitzschnell, war alles vorüber. Tunara starrte ungläubig auf die tote Kröte. Kaya stand da und grinste sie triumphierend an. Tunara wurde von Schuldgefühl und Scham ergriffen.

Doch bevor diese Gefühle sie richtig vereinnahmen konnten, fiel ihre Zwillingsschwester ihr fröhlich um den Hals. „Ich wußte es! Du kannst es! Sieh doch nur, du hast es geschafft!"

Zweifelnd sah Tunara sie an. Mißtrauisch an die Schläge denkend.

„Du hast mich geschlagen", sagte sie vorwurfsvoll.

„Oh, ich weiß. Das tut mir leid, aber es war die beste Möglichkeit. Wut bedeutet Macht, Tunara. Dein Zorn hat dich stark gemacht."

„Aber das ist nicht richtig", wollte Tunara protestieren.

„Doch, genau das ist das Geheimnis. Du hast es geschafft! Sicher, du warst noch unkontrolliert und ich mußte dich provozieren, aber du hast es geschafft."

Tunara war verunsichert. „Heißt das, daß ich nur im Zorn hexen kann?"

Man hatte ihr immer beigebracht, daß Zauberei innere Ruhe erforderte.

Kaya wiegte den Kopf. „Weißt du, nicht direkt. Alle Gefühle geben dir Kraft. Aber Wut ist am mächtigsten. Am leichtesten findet man über Zorn Zugang zur Magie. Mit der Zeit kannst du lernen, deinen Haß zu kontrollieren. Du kannst dann auch ohne einen großen emotionalen Ausbruch diese Macht finden. Aber das kommt später. Nun kannst du dich erst einmal verteidigen. Darauf kommt es zunächst an. Wenn dich jemand angreift, brauchst du in Zukunft nur noch all deine Wut zusammenzunehmen. Das wird dir genug Energie geben."

„Aha", machte Tunara.

Sie war immer noch nicht ganz überzeugt. Andererseits, es war so einfach gewesen. Vorher hatte sie sich ohne Erfolg angestrengt und dann war es wie von allein gegangen. Vielleicht hatte Kaya doch Recht

„Laß' uns gleich noch etwas ausprobieren!"sagte ihre Schwester.

„Was denn?"Ihre Neugierde war geweckt.

„Wir könnten es mit einem kleinen Kampf versuchen. Wir haben so einen aufsässigen Gefangenen hier. Der hat heute Morgen ein paar andere aus seiner Zelle verprügelt. Wir wollten ihm ohnehin eine Lektion erteilen, die er verdient. Ich denke, du solltest diejenige sein, die ihn für sein Verhalten bestraft."

-----

Gethzerion wischte ärgerlich einen Stapel Papiere von ihrem Schreibtisch und funkelte die Nachtschwester vor ihr an.

„Das kann doch wohl nicht euer Ernst sein, oder? Das ist einfach lächerlich und wenn ihr......"

Plötzlich abgelenkt sah sie aus dem Fenster um zu ergründen, woher der Lärm kam, der ihr aufgefallen war. Es war bereits dunkel draußen und im Schein der Hofbeleuchtung sah sie, wie zwei Schwestern den sich heftig wehrenden Brones auf den großen Hof schleppten.

Kaya stand dort mit ihrem Zwilling uns sah ihnen erwartungsvoll entgegen.

„Was soll das werden?"wollte Gethzerion von ihrer Beraterin wissen.

„Ähm, ich weiß es nicht genau, vielleicht....."

„Vielleicht, vielleicht! Ich will kein vielleicht. Hol' mir sofort Kaya her!"

Die andere nickte und stolperte hastig aus dem Raum, sichtlich erleichtert, Gethzerions Zorn für eine Weile entkommen zu können.

Wenige Minuten später trat Kaya ein. „Du wolltest mich sprechen?"

Gethzerion fuhr herum. „Ja, ich will wissen, was dieses Spektakel im Hof soll."

„Ach so, nun ich dachte....."

„Du sollst nicht denken, du sollst mir antworten!"

„Ja, Gethzerion. Das wollte ich doch gerade tun."

„Machst du Fortschritte mit Tunara?"unterbrach Gethzerion sie erneut.

„In der Tat! Du hättest sie vorhin sehen sollen, sie hat die Kröte buchstäblich zermatscht."

„Ha, eine Kröte zu quälen und einen Menschen zu töten, sind zwei verschiedene Dinge."

„Eben darum das Theater mit Brones! Ich möchte Tunara gegen ihn kämpfen lassen."

„Bitte?"

„Ja, das ist doch eine ganz einfach Idee. Auf diese Weise kann ich sie darauf trainieren, Menschen umzubringen. Brones ist aggressiv genug, um sich bis zuletzt zu wehren. Das macht ihn zu einem idealen Übungsobjekt."

„Hmm", machte Gethzerion.

„Stimmt etwas daran nicht?"

„Sie denkt, sie würde einen Verbrecher bestrafen. Aber ob sie deshalb auch gegen ihren alten Clan kämpfen wird, ist doch sehr fraglich."

„Es ist zumindest einen Versuch wert. Man müßte ihr nur ein paar nette Gründe liefern, warum wir die Hexen vom Clan des singenden Berges angreifen. Dann wird sie uns sicher folgen."

„Nun, in einem hast du recht. Der Versuch kann nicht schaden. Du kannst jetzt gehen und weiter machen."

Mit einer herrischen Geste schickte sie Kaya hinaus.

-----

Tunara starrte den Mann an, der vor ihr stand. Zwei Nachtschwestern hielten ihn fest. Es sah heruntergekommen und bösartig aus. Kaya trat zu ihr.

„Bist du bereit?"

„Ja, aber was genau soll ich eigentlich tun?"

„Du sollst lediglich gegen ihn kämpfen. Er wird sich natürlich wehren. Aber ich weiß, daß du jetzt in der Lage bist, dich zu verteidigen. Du mußt ihn nicht töten, aber wenn das passiert, dann ist es auch nicht schlimm. Im Grunde genommen hat er den Tod verdient."

„Warum sitzt er im Gefängnis?"

„Er hat ein paar kleine Kinder mißhandelt und ermordet."

Kaya schlug sich im Geiste auf die Schulter, als sie den Ekel sah, der in Tunaras Gesicht auftauchte.

„Sehr gut, meine Kleine. Sieh' in ihm ein abscheuliches Tier, eine häßliche Bestie. Das wird dich umso leichter auf unsere Seite bringen", dachte sie.

Tunara nickte und fixierte den Mann.

„Schlag' ihn zuerst, dann werden die Schwestern ihn loslassen."

Tunara holte aus und boxte ihn in den Magen. Augenblicklich wichen die anderen Nachtschwestern und Kaya zurück.

Der Mann ließ ein wütendes Gebrüll hören und ging auf Tunara los. Er holte aus, aber Tunara duckte sich und versetzte ihm einen Tritt in die Kniekehlen. Er fiel der Länge nach in den Staub. Tunaras Gesicht spiegelte Befriedigung wieder. Diese Ratte gehörte in den Dreck!

Brones rappelte sich auf und beäugte sie mißtrauisch. Beim nächsten Mal war er vorsichtiger. Geschickt täuschte er einen Tritt an, wich aber in letzten Moment aus und schlug ihr die Faust ins Gesicht.

Tunara spürte den plötzlichen Schmerz. Dann sah sie das Blut, das aus ihrer Nase quoll. Zorn machte sich ihr breit. Diese schmutzige Kreatur wagte es, sie zu schlagen?

Ihr linker Wangenknochen fühlte sich merkwürdig taub an. Vielleicht hatte er ihr ja sogar die Nase gebrochen. Sie erinnerte sich an eine Hexe beim Clan, die sich die Nase gebrochen hatte. Sie war nie wieder richtig zusammen gewachsen und sah heute schief und häßlich aus.

Ohnmächtige Wut erfaßte Tunara bei dem Gedanken daran, sie könnte nun für immer verstümmelt sein. Wie war das gewesen? Sie mußte ihre Wut auf ihn konzentrieren. Sie ballte die schwarze Energie in ihrem Inneren zusammen und schlug mental zu. Ein widerliches Knirschen ertönte, als Brones' Kiefer brach.

Tunara triumphierte. Es war so leicht!

Doch Brones gab noch nicht auf. Schreiend stürzte er sich auf seine Gegnerin. Das Ringen das nun folgte war kurz und für beide schmerzhaft. Schließlich gelang es Tunara, ihn keuchend von sich zu stoßen.

„Mach' ein Ende, Tunara!"rief Kaya ihr plötzlich zu.

Tunara zögerte eine Sekunde lang. Doch dann gewann ihr Zorn. Wie in einem Rausch sah sie diese ekelhafte Kreatur, die versuchte, sich aufzurichten. Verschwommen nahm sie die anderen Frauen wahr. Und mit einem entsetzlichen Schrei entfesselte sie die dunkle Magie in ihrer Seele.

Das freigesetzte Böse heulte auf und warf sich wie ein Raubtier auf den hilflosen Brones. Er wurde davon verschluckt und zermalmt. Das Tosen hielt noch wenige Sekunden an bis es schwächer wurde und schließlich wieder verschwand.

Im Neonschein der Hoflampen blieben eine unsichere Tunara, eine grinsende Kaya, zwei weitere Hexe und eine verstümmelte Leiche zurück. Kaya brach das Schweigen und jubelte los. Da erfaßte auch Tunara ein seltsames Hochgefühl.

Sie hatte es vollbracht! Dieser Mann hatte versucht, sie anzugreifen und er war gescheitert. Nein, sie war keine hilflose Beute mehr, sie war eine Hexe! Sie war im Stande jeden zu beseitigen, der ihr etwas antun wollte.

Und ohne nachzudenken stimmte sie in den Jubel ihrer Schwester ein.

-----

In der Festung des singenden Berges schreckte Casima zur gleichen Zeit aus dem Schlaf hoch. Sie blickte sich verwirrt um. Langsam beruhigte sich ihr Atem wieder. Sie hatte nur geträumt. Ihre Decken waren völlig verschwitzt.

„Tunara?" flüsterte sie in die Dunkelheit ihrer Kammer.

Sie erhielt keine Antwort.

Vorsichtig stieg sie aus dem Bett. Dieser Alptraum war so real gewesen. Sie hatte ihre kleine Schwester gesehen, aber sie war vollkommen verändert gewesen. Ihre Augen waren kalt und hart gewesen. Und neben ihr hatte eine zweite Tunara mit blauem Haar gestanden. Die beiden hatte Casima angesehen und gelacht.

Casima ging hinüber zum Fenster und öffnete es. Die kühle Nachtluft strich über ihre schweißgebadete Haut und trocknete sie. Dieses Bild aus dem Traum rief verborgene Erinnerungen wach. Erinnerungen, die Casima längst verdrängt geglaubt hatte. Erinnerungen an ein Unglück vor vielen Jahren. Leid, Schmerz und Hilflosigkeit.

Man hatte ihre kleine Schwester geraubt. Bilder schossen Casima durch den Kopf. Wie sie von andren Hexen getröstet wurde, wie sie stumm in der Ecke des Kriegsraumes saß, die weinende Tunara auf dem Schoß. Und später, die Stimme von Augwynne, die sie ermahnte, das niemals wieder vor Tunara zu erwähnen. Das Kind würde das vermutlich über kurz oder lang verdrängen.

Casima schüttelte den Kopf. Wie lange hatte sie schon nicht mehr daran zurückgedacht? Tunaras Zwillingsschwester war vor über 17 Jahren von den Nachtschwestern entführt und wahrscheinlich getötet worden. Nein, nicht wahrscheinlich, ganz sicher!

Casima fröstelte, sie erinnerte sich kaum noch an das Kind. Zamina! Ja, Zamina war ihr Name gewesen. Was hatte dieser Traum bloß zu bedeuten? Warum dachte sie ausgerechnet jetzt an dieses Unglück von damals?

„Vermutlich ist das meine Angst um Tunara", sagte sie zu sich selbst. „Sie ist jetzt irgendwo da draußen in der Dunkelheit. Allein und schutzlos. Kein Wunder, daß ich mir Sorgen mache! Ich habe Angst, daß ich sie auch noch verliere. Daß die Nachtschwestern sie finden und umbringen. Genau wie Zamina vor so vielen Jahren."

Der zweite Mond von Dathomir ging gerade am Himmel auf. Casima blickte hinauf.

„Wo bist du Kleines?"sprach sie in den Nachtwind. „Wo bist du und was machst du?"


	6. Auf Leben und Tod

VI. Auf Leben und Tod

Tunara spazierte fröhlich über den langen Flur zum Speisesaal. Im Vorbeigehen nickte sie einer anderen Nachtschwester zu. Sie hielt den Kopf ein wenig höher als vorher und ihr Gang war aufrechter. Sie hatte das berauschende Gefühl, hierher zu gehören. Sie war kein niemand mehr.

Gestern Abend hatte Kaya sie zu Gethzerion gebracht. Diese hatte Tunara in den Clan der Nachtschwestern aufgenommen. Freundlich war sie zwar nicht gewesen und Tunara war nach wie vor nur eine Schülerin, aber trotzdem gehörte sie nun ganz offiziell dazu.

Überrascht fiel ihr jetzt die Unruhe auf, die von den im Saal versammelten Hexen ausging. Sie entdeckte Kaya an einem der hinteren Tische und lief zu ihr.

Die grinste sie an: „Na, wie fühlst du dich an deinem ersten Tag als Schwester der Nacht?"

Tunara erwiderte mit einem Lachen: „Großartig, absolut großartig. Als hätte ich Zugang zu einem geheimen Zirkel bekommen."

„Das kommt der Sache ja auch ziemlich nahe."

Tunara blickte zur Theke hinüber. „Entschuldige mich, ich werde mir auch schnell ein Frühstück holen."

Als sie in der Reihe hinter den anderen stand spürte sie wieder diese ungewöhnlich starke Nervosität überall. Zurück an ihrem Platz fragte sie ihre Schwester danach.

„Was ist denn bloß los? Warum sind alle so aufgeregt?"

Kaya zögerte. „Naja, weißt du es ist...ach, das wäre nicht richtig, es dir zu erzählen. Bitte frag' mich nicht danach!"

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Kaya, daß ihre Strategie anschlug. Aus dem flüchtigen Interesse in Tunaras Gesicht war nun brennende Neugierde geworden.

„Warum nicht? Was ist los, Kaya?"

„Glaube mir, es ist zu deinem Besten, wenn du es nicht erfährst."

„Ich bin kein Kind mehr. Ich will wissen, was hier vor sich geht1" drängte Tunara.

Kaya seufzte tief. „Also schön, aber ich habe dich gewarnt. Wir werden uns auf einen Angriff gefaßt machen müssen."

Tunara wirkte überrascht, dann nachdenklich. „Und weshalb darf ich das nicht wissen?"

„Die Sache ist die, wir, oh, ich kann das nicht!"

„Raus damit! Das ist unfair, jetzt mußt du es mir auch sagen."

„Na gut. Gestern Nacht erreichte uns die Nachricht, daß sich der Clan des singenden Berges auf den Weg gemacht hat, uns morgen in aller Frühe anzugreifen. Wir werden ihnen entgegen gehen und uns in den Savannen einem Kampf stellen. Ich hielt es für besser, dir das nicht zu sagen. Immerhin hast du dort noch Freunde und Familie. Und außerdem...naja, ich wußte nicht, ob du mir glauben würdest. Ich hatte Angst, die Loyalität zu deiner Vergangenheit wäre stärker als die zu mir."

Sie sah Tunara bedrückt und fragend an.

Betroffen starrte Tunara vor sich hin. Nie hätte sie gedacht, daß ihr alter Clan etwas derartiges tun würde. Im ersten Moment war sie versucht, Kaya der Lüge zu bezichtigen. Doch dann begann sie nachzugrübeln.

Sie hatte bereits erfahren, wie falsch das Bild der Clans von den Nachtschwestern war. Wenn Kaya nun die Wahrheit sagte? Es war immerhin gut möglich, daß man Tunara ihr Leben lang veraltete Einstellungen eingetrichtert hatte. Wer garantierte dafür, daß so etwas nicht schon früher geschehen und vertuscht worden war?

„Es sieht so aus, als müßte ich eine Entscheidung treffen."

„Nein", fiel Kaya ihr ins Wort. „Warum mußt du das? Du bleibst hier im Gefängnis und hältst dich einfach aus dieser Sache heraus."

„Wie könnte ich das tun? Ich bin jetzt eine von euch, oder nicht?"

„Doch, natürlich, aber das heißt nicht, daß du gegen deinen alten Clan kämpfen mußt. Und überhaupt, du bist noch nicht soweit."

Tunara schüttelte heftig den Kopf und traf ihre Entscheidung.

„Ich werde mitkommen! Nichts, was du sagst, könnte mich daran hindern. Du warst für mich da, als ich draußen in der Höhle ganz allein war. Nun werde ich dich nicht im Stich lassen."

„Oh Tunara! Ich weiß das zu schätzen, ehrlich. Aber bedenke doch, es wird zu einem echten Kampf kommen! Vielleicht begreifst du nicht, wie ernst das ist. Wir werden manche von ihnen töten müssen!"

Kaya war aufgestanden und lief hin und her. Sie lieferte eine glanzvolle schauspielerische Leistung ab. Innerlich lachte sie sich halbtot, aber ihre Schwester schien die Idee, der von Zweifeln und Ängsten geplagten Hexe zu schlucken. Dann tat sie so, als sei sie mit großer Überwindung zu einem Entschluß gelangt.

„Hör' mir gut zu Tunara. Wenn es wirklich dein Wunsch ist, dann werde ich Gethzerion überreden, dich mitkommen zu lassen. Ich weiß, daß du dich für alles rächen willst, was man dir angetan hat, aber trotzdem will ich, daß du dir das jetzt noch einmal reiflich überlegst, verstanden?"

Tunara hatte bisher noch gar nicht an Rache gedacht, aber nun schien ihr diese Aussicht den Kampf nahezu verführerisch zu machen.

„Ich will dich begleiten und wäre dankbar, wenn du das Gethzerion beibringen könntest."

Kaya nickte zustimmend. „Dann ist es also beschlossen, du wirst an unserem Kriegszug gegen den Clan des singenden Berges teilnehmen."

-----

Gethzerion kicherte hämisch. „Soso! Sie will tatsächlich mitkommen? Ich muß sagen, ich hätte nicht gedacht, daß du sie dazu kriegen würdest."

„Sie ist leicht zu manipulieren ein Kinderspiel."

„Ja, aber danach wird das aufhören. Kein albernes Gerede mehr. Danach wird sie mit der Wahrheit konfrontiert werden. Entweder sie bleibt dann trotzdem oder du wirst sie erledigen. Haben wir uns da verstanden?"

Kaya richtete sich zu ihrer vollen Größe auf. „Ich habe verstanden. Nach dem Schlag gegen diese Speichelleckerinnen von Hexen werde ich ihr die Augen öffnen."

„Gut, ich will, daß sie heute Abend mit der ersten Welle angreift. Das wird der lieben Augwynne bestimmt einen gehörigen Schlag versetzen, wenn sie Tunara in unseren Reihen sieht."

Ihr grausames Lächeln ließ Kaya frösteln.

-----

Gegen Mittag brachen die Nachtschwestern auf. Tunara trug ein schwarzes Gewand, das Kaya ihr geliehen hatte, und hatte ihr Haar unter einem Tuch verborgen.

„Es wird sonst wie ein Signalfeuer allen unsere Ankunft schon von Weitem mitteilen", hatte Kaya zu Recht gesagt.

Nun gingen sie nebeneinander auf einem verborgenen Pfad durch den Wald. Tunara hatte ihre Schutzaura erzeugt, um unliebsame Insektenstiche zu vermeiden. Sie dachte verwundert daran zurück, wie seltsam ihr das noch vor einer Woche erschienen war. Heute war es fast selbstverständlich, die natürlichste Sache der Welt.

Lautlos bewegte sich der Zug der Hexen vorwärts. Schon bald hatten sie den Rand der weiten Steppen erreicht. Gethzerion blieb stehen und flüsterte einer Nachtschwester neben ihr ein paar Befehle zu.

Kaya erklärte ihrem Zwilling, was nun folgen würde.

„Es wird jetzt eine Späherin ausgesandt, damit wir wissen, wo sich unsere Feindinnen befinden. Wenn sie zurückkommt, schleichen wir uns an sie heran und vernichten sie. Sie rechnen sicherlich nicht mit einem Angriff hier in den Savannen. Schließlich haben sie keine Ahnung, daß wir über ihr Kommen informiert sind. Die Überraschung wird uns einen entscheidenden Vorteil liefern."

Daß Tunara selbst ebenfalls einen großen Teil zu dieser Überraschung beitragen würde, sagte sie allerdings nicht.

Die Gruppe ließ sich bei ein paar Felsen nieder.

Tunara zupfte ihre Schwester am Ärmel. „Warum nehmen sie denn den Weg durch die Steppe? Ich meine, es wäre doch für sie viel besser, durch den Wald zu kommen. Da sieht man sie erst später und es ist doch auch ein riesiger Umweg, wenn sie einen so großen Bogen schlagen."

Kaya schaute sie forschend an. Dann wurde ihre Miene wieder neutral und sie antwortete: „Ja, das stimmt. Aber sie fühlen sich sicher und wissen, daß wir gelegentlich Wachposten ausschicken, um den Wald abzusuchen. Sie glauben wohl dummerweise, mit einem Schlag aus Richtung der Savanne würden wir niemals rechnen."

Tunara runzelte die Stirn. Früher war Augwynne ihr immer so klug und fähig vorgekommen. Wer hätte gedacht, daß sie in Wahrheit so einfältig war. Sie teilte das Kaya mit, die darüber lachte. Das Lachen erreichte jedoch ihre Augen nicht.

Eine Stunde später, kehrte die Späherin zurück. Sie berichtete, die Clanhexen befänden sich etwa eine halbe Stunde nördlich von hier. Sie würden unter ein paar Bäumen lagern. Offenbar um den kühleren Abend abzuwarten.

Leise flüsterte Tunara Kaya zu: „Wie wollen wir uns denn da anschleichen?"

Ihre Frage wurde augenblicklich beantwortet.

Gethzerion erhob ihre Stimme. „Schwestern! Mein Plan ist einfach, aber er wird erfolgreich sein. Wir werden uns in drei Gruppen aufteilen. Die kleinste Gruppe wird zuerst frontal angreifen und Verwirrung stiften. Die anderen beiden Gruppen werden von den Seiten aufrücken und die Kriegerinnen vom singenden Berg zwischen sich aufreiben. Um uns unbemerkt zu nähern, müssen wir auf eine List zurückgreifen.

Das Steppengras ist zum Glück schon ziemlich hoch. Wir können uns darum kriechend bis auf hundert Meter an ihren Lagerplatz schleichen. Wenn alle Gruppen ihre Positionen erreicht haben, wird die erste Gruppe aufspringen und den Angriff beginnen. Gibt es noch irgendwelche Fragen?"

Selbst wenn noch eine Hexen Fragen gehabt hätte, so hätte sie sie wohl dennoch nicht vorbringen wollen, denn Gethzerions Blick war eisiger als ein kalter Wintersturm.

„Sehr schön, dann los!"

Sie konnten noch etwa 10 Minuten aufrecht gehen, dann mußten sie sich auf Hände und Knie sinken lassen. Sie kamen nur langsam weiter und es war ausgesprochen schwierig, zwischen dem scharfkantigem Gras zu kriechen, ohne sich dabei sämtliche Finger zu zerschneiden.

Tunara war der ersten Gruppe zugeteilt worden, ebenso wie Kaya. Den Grund dafür konnte sie selbstverständlich nicht ahnen. Sie nahm daher an, daß dies auf ihrer Unerfahrenheit beruhte. Die erste Gruppe mußte lediglich Durcheinander anrichten und den Feind erschrecken. Nicht, daß sie sich darüber viele Gedanken machte.

Nach wenigen Minuten dachte sie nur noch an ihren schmerzenden Rücken und die blutenden Schnitte in ihren Handflächen. Sie blickte zu ihrer Schwester hinüber, die jedoch keine Anzeichen von Erschöpfung oder Schmerz zeigte. Ihre Hände waren auch nahezu unversehrt.

„Ein weiterer Trick?"fragte sie sich still.

Dann hob die Führerin ihrer Gruppe die rechte Hand. Alle hielten an. Vorsichtig lugten sie durch die Halme.

Knapp hundert Meter vor ihnen lag ein größerer Felsen, den Sand und Wind im Laufe der Jahrzehnte immer weiter abgeschliffen hatten. Daneben standen in einem Kreis fünf Talaita-Bäume. Darunter hatten die Hexen vom Clan des singenden Berges ihr Rastlager aufgeschlagen. Man konnte einzelne Wortfetzen auffangen und gelegentlich schallte Gelächter herüber.

Bittere Galle stieg Tunara in den Mund. Da saßen sie und scherzten, als ob dies eine ganz gewöhnliche Jagd für sie wäre. Wahrscheinlich riefen sie sich Witze über die verdorbenen Nachtschwestern zu, die sie nun schon bald besiegen würden.

„Aber so einfach, wie ihr euch das gedacht habt, wird es nicht werden", dachte sie grimmig.

Doch jetzt hieß es vorerst warten. Die anderen Gruppen mußten das Lager umrunden und würden noch Zeit brauchen, um ihre Positionen zu erreichen.

Nach einer halben Stunde zuckte die Anführerin plötzlich zusammen. „Die anderen sind breit. Wir greifen an. Und denkt daran, wir müssen möglichst viel Verwirrung stiften. Also los!"

Sie erhob sich und in einer fließenden Bewegung tauchten alle anderen Hexen einschließlich Tunara aus dem Gras auf.

Augenblicklich ertönte im Lager der schrille Warnschrei der Clans. Tunara und ihre Gruppe hasteten los. Einige trugen Speere bei sich, andere hatten Messer gezückt. Tunara hatte von Kaya einen spitzen Dolch erhalten. Mit Geschrei und wilde Flüche ausstoßend rannten sie auf die Bäume zu.

Dann waren sie bei den Hexen und die Welle des Angriffs wurde brutal gestoppt. Die gegnerischen Seiten prallten aufeinander.

-----

Casima kämpfte neben Augwynne und versuchte verzweifelt, das um sie tobende Chaos zu durchschauen. Niemand hatte mit einem Angriff der Nachtschwestern hier draußen gerechnet. Sie hatten sich in der großen Gruppe sicher gefühlt. Alles deutete darauf hin, daß die dunklen Hexen einem lange gehegten Plan folgten.

Dies sah nicht wie ein spontaner Überfall aus, weil man zufällig aufeinander gestoßen war. Nein, das war ein geschickter Hinterhalt! An den Flügeln tauchten jetzt weitere Gegnerinnen auf. Absolute Verwirrung breitete sich unter den Clanhexen aus, die nicht wußten, was sie als erstes tun sollten. Dann griff eine Nachtschwester Casima an und sie hatte keine Zeit für weitere Überlegungen.

-----

Es lief gut, entschied Tunara für sich. Die Nachtschwestern waren zwar zahlenmäßig nur gering überlegen, aber wie Gethzerion vorausgesagt hatte, gab es eine Panik und die Clanhexen sahen sich von allen Seiten eingekreist.

Tunara hatte sich ganz dem Bann der dunklen Magie ergeben und tanzte wie ein Todesengel ihren Dolch schwingend durch die Reihen der Kämpferinnen. Ja, alles lief hervorragend.

Plötzlich fühlte Tunara ein Gewicht auf ihrem Rücken und wurde zu Boden geworfen. Eine Hexe hatte sie von hinten angesprungen. Mit vor Zorn funkelnden Augen drehte sie sich um. Es war eine ihr unbekannte Hexe mit langen braunen Zöpfen. Ihre kräftige Hand schloß sich um Tunaras Kehle. Keuchend konzentrierte sie sich auf ihren Haß und wie schon einmal nutzte sie ihn als Waffe und setzte tödliche Energie frei.

Die andere ließ ihren Hals los und schrie gellend. Tunara sah sie zurück wanken und rappelte sich auf. Benommen starrte die Clanhexe sie an. Tunara zog ihren Dolch hervor und machte Anstalten ihn der Gegnerin ins Herz zu rammen. Zitternd brach diese auf einmal vor ihr zusammen. Ihre Augen waren vor Angst geweitet. Erst jetzt registrierte Tunara ihre Jugend.

„Bitte!" flüsterte sie.

Tunara blickte hinunter. Sie dachte an ihre Kindheit in der Festung, ihre Schwester Casima und an die glücklichen Tage vor ihrer Verbannung.

Die Verbannung! Wie ein Stachel bohrte sich dieser Gedanke in ihr Bewußtsein. Und mit einer schnellen Bewegung schnitt sie der am Boden knienden Hexe die Kehle durch.

„Tunara!"

Der entsetzte Schrei drang von links an ihr Ohr. Sie wandte sich um und sah Casima, die sie fassungslos anstarrte.

-----

Casima zwinkerte heftig in der Hoffnung, sie habe gerade nur ein Trugbild gesehen. Aber es war tatsächlich ihre kleine Schwester, die da blutüberströmt unter den Nachtschwestern kämpfte.

Casima hatte gerade rechtzeitig in ihre Richtung geschaut, um zu sehen, wie sie eine jungen Hexe tötete. Hinter Tunara tauchte eine zweite Nachthexe auf. Und plötzlich erkannte Casima sie.

Das war die Frau aus ihrem Traum, die totgeglaubte Zwillingsschwester von Tunara. Aber das war doch nicht möglich!

Die blauhaarige Hexe sah zu Casima herüber und ein böses Grinsen erschien auf ihrem Gesicht. Jetzt packte sie ihren Speer und rannte auf sie zu.

Zwei Sekunden später war sie bei Casima und schlug nach ihr. Casima blockte den Schlag ab und ging zum Gegenangriff über. Nun folgte Schlag auf Schlag. Der ganze Kampf vollzog sich stumm. Erbittert wehrte Casima sich gegen die immer wilderen Attacken.

Grimmig lächelnd suchte Kaya nach einem Schwachpunkt in ihrer Verteidigung. Und dann geschah es. Casima glitt einen Schritt zurück und übersah dabei eine Baumwurzel. Sie strauchelte und fiel schließlich hin. Kaya schrie triumphierend. Sie hob ihren Speer.

-----

Tunara stand wenige Meter entfernt und hatte beobachtet, wie ihre beiden Schwestern miteinander kämpften. Dabei konnte sie befriedigt feststellen, daß Casima immer weiter unter die Bäume getrieben wurde. Dunkle Zufriedenheit überkam sie.

Jetzt mußte ihre eingebildete große Schwester zahlen!

„Ha, jahrelang hast du fortwährend an mir herumgemäkelt, mich nur kritisiert. Wie passend, daß nun ausgerechnet Kaya meine Rache an dir vollbringen wird!"sagte sie leise.

Plötzlich stolperte Casima und Tunara sah sie fallen. Kaya warf den Kopf in den Nacken und setzte zum Todesstoß an.

Und auf einmal passierte etwas Seltsames.

Die Zeit schien sich zu dehnen, sich in eine zähe Masse zu verwandeln. Bruchteile von Sekunden schienen sich zu Stunden zu verändern. Tunara hatte das Gefühl mitten in einer Blase zu stehen, die sie von dem Geschehen um sie herum isolierte.

Eine Erinnerung blitzte vor ihrem inneren Auge auf. Es gab nur einen Talaita-Baum und darunter lag ihre tote Freundin Rasha. Getötet von den Nachtschwestern. Sie sah wieder deren Gesicht vor sich.

Weitere Bilder zogen vorbei. Rasha, wie sie lachend einen Fisch aus einem Eimer nahm, Casima, die Tunaras Knie mit einer Heilsalbe bestrich, weil sie es sich beim Spielen aufgeschrammt hatte.

Und dann abrupt wieder die tote Rasha. Ihre leeren Augen, das mit Dreck und Blut verschmutzte Haar und vor allem der entsetzte Ausdruck, der ihre Züge hatte erstarren lassen.

Tunara hatte das Gefühl aus einer Trance zu erwachen. Sie blickte an sich hinab. Das Blut an ihren Händen begann bereits zu trocknen. Ekel überkam sie und Scham. Die Worte aus ihrem Traum mit Mutter Rell kangen in ihren Ohren:

„Laß' nicht zu, daß sie deine Erinnerungen manipulieren!"

Genau das war geschehen! Bei den brennenden Sternen, wie hatte es soweit kommen können? Was war aus ihr geworden?

Dann erfaßte sie plötzlich das Geschehen um sie herum wieder. Ihre widerwärtige Zwillingsschwester stand in Begriff Casima zu töten. Panik durchflutete Tunara. Sie war zu weit fort, um Casima noch helfen zu können. Himmel, was sollte sie tun?

Doch im nächsten Augenblick wußte sie es. Wie ein kleiner Funken entzündete eine Idee ein wärmendes Feuer in ihrer Seele. Sie wurde ruhig, erstaunlich ruhig und entspannt. So entspannt, wie noch nie zuvor in ihrem Leben.

Und sie fand sie! Fand die helle Quelle reiner Energie, die sie nie hatte entdecken können.

Sie zielte mit ihrem Dolch und das Bild vor ihr rückte näher, wurde klar und präzise. Sie balancierte die Waffe aus und spürte dann, daß etwas richtig war. Mit einer kraftvollen Bewegung schleuderte sie den Dolch durch die Luft.

Getragen von der Magie, die Tunara nun fließen ließ, fand er sein Ziel und bohrte sich mitten in Kayas Brust.

Die Zeit beschleunigte sich wieder, Tunara hörte Kayas Schrei. Sie drehte sich zu ihr um, starrte sie an mit einer Mischung aus Verblüffung und Wut. Dann dämmerte Verstehen in ihren Augen und mit einer letzten verzweifelten Geste faßte sie den Dolch und zog ihn aus ihrem Körper bevor sie zu Boden stürzte.

Casima setzte sich auf. Ein Blick genügte, um sicher zu sein, daß die andere tot war. Tunara stürmte heran und schrie unter Tränen unverständliches Zeug heraus.

Sie fiel Casima so ungestüm um den Hals, daß diese beinahe wieder umgekippt wäre. Nur mit Mühe konnte Casima sie beruhigen.

„Tunara, Tunara! Bitte hör' aus zu weinen, Kleines. Es ist alles wieder gut, alles ist in Ordnung."

„Oh, Casima! Ich wollte das nicht. Ich weiß auch nicht, wie das geschehen konnte, aber ich war so wütende und..."

„Dafür ist nachher noch Zeit", unterbrach die Ältere sie. „Wir müssen den anderen helfen!"

Sie sahen sich um. Offenbar hatten die Clanschwestern sich organisieren können. Augwynne stand auf dem Felsen und brüllte Befehle in alle Richtungen.

Die Nachtschwestern wurden langsam zurück gedrängt. Gethzerion schrie etwas. Daraufhin brach der Angriff ab. Ihre Anhängerinnen machten kehrt und liefen in die offene Savanne.

„Sammeln! Sofort geordneter Rückzug!"erschallte Augwynnes Stimme.

Minuten später standen alle Clanhexen am Fuß des Felsens beisammen. Augwynne nickte Tunara knapp zu und erklärte: „Wir müssen so schnell, wie es geht zur Festung zurück! Vielleicht holen sie Verstärkung. Offensichtlich waren wir Gethzerion eine zu anstrengende Beute."

Trotz der angespannten Stimmung brandete Jubel auf.

„Und jetzt, Abmarsch!"

Die Gruppe setzte sich in Bewegung.

-----

Drei Tage später stand Tunara vor der Versammlung der Hexen im großen Kriegssaal. Sie trug ihr bestes Kleid und zwinkerte Casima beruhigend zu, die sichtlich nervös neben Augwynne saß.

Die Clanfüherin sah es, und lächelte. „Du wirkst sehr entspannt, Tunara. Darf ich fragen, warum? Eigentlich müßtest du ja noch nervöser sein, als deine Schwester."

Tunara nickte und erklärte dann mit lauter, klarer Stimme: „Ich bin deshalb nicht nervös, weil ich mir vergangene Nacht bereits Gedanken über meine Zukunft gemacht habe und zu einer Entscheidung gekommen bin."

Augwynne wirkte verdutzt. „So, tatsächlich? Nun, dann darf ich dir vielleicht erst einmal meinen Beschluß mitteilen? Dem der Rat übrigens schon zugestimmt hat. Tunara, du wirst nach reiflichen Überlegungen wieder in den Clan des singenden Berges aufgenommen!

Zwar ist das Jahr deiner Verbannung noch nicht um und einige haben zu bedenken gegeben, daß du eigentlich noch länger ausgestoßen werden müßtest, weil du dich vorübergehend den Nachtschwestern angeschlossen hast, aber ich denke, du hast bereits eindrucksvoll bewiesen, daß du dich inzwischen vollkommen von ihnen losgesagt hast. Nicht zu erwähnen, daß wir darüber hinaus auch noch wertvolle Informationen durch deinen Bericht gewinnen konnten, die uns für die Zukunft sehr nützlich sein werden. Willkommen zurück!"

Beifall brach los.

Tunara strahlte, hob aber eine Hand, um für Ruhe zu sorgen.

„Zuerst einmal danke ich dem Clan. Ich kann kaum ausdrücken, wieviel mir das bedeutet. Aber ich habe auch noch etwas zu verkünden."

Verwundertes Gemurmel wurde laut.

Augwynne schaute tadelnd in die Runde. „Und das wäre?"

„Nun, ich werde nicht beim Clan bleiben!"

Diese Nachricht schlug mit der Wucht einer Granate unter den Hexen ein.

„Bitte, Ruhe!"rief Tunara. „Ich habe mir diesen Entschluß gründlich überlegt. Ich weiß einfach, daß ich noch nicht wieder soweit bin, hier zu leben. Ich brache Zeit und Abstand, um die Dinge, die geschehen sind, zu verarbeiten. Ich habe gestern Abend lange meditiert und schließlich bin ich zu einer Lösung gelangt.

Wenn man mich dort aufnimmt, dann werde ich zum Clan des nebligen Wasserfalls gehen. Dort gibt es viel Arbeit zu tun, dort könnte ich mir eine neue Existenz aufbauen. Die anderen Hexen dieses Clans stehen praktisch auch wieder am Anfang. Ich glaube, daß ich in dieser Umgebung wider zu mir selbst finden kann. Besser, als hier beim Clan des singenden Berges.

Natürlich möchte ich auch in Zukunft einen Kontakt aufrecht erhalten, aber ich will nicht hier leben! Noch nicht, vielleicht werde ich a eines Tages zurück kehren."

Augwynne musterte die junge Frau vor ihr, die in den letzten Tagen um viele Jahre gereift zu sein schien. Dann sagte sie ruhig: „Ich denke, daß du vermutlich Recht hast. Wenn es dein Wunsch ist, dann werde ich alles in meiner Macht stehende tun, um dir behilflich zu sein. Ich werde gleich Kontakt zum Clan des nebligen Wasserfalls aufnehmen."

Tunara nickte dankbar. „Das wäre in der Tat eine große Hilfe. Ich danke dir, Augwynne. Und ich danke dem Clan, der bereit ist, mir meine Fehler in der Vergangenheit zu verzeihen."

-----

Tunara umarmte Casima.

Die Ältere schaute sie liebevoll an. „Und du bist sicher, daß du es so willst?"

„Ja! Glaub' mir, es ist das Beste für mich."

„Nun, dann bleibt mir nur, dir alles Gute zu wünschen."

„Wir werden uns sicher ab und an sehen, vergiß das nicht."

„Nein, tue ich nicht. Im Gegenteil, ich hoffe darauf!"

„Also dann, auf Wiedersehen, Casima!"

„Ja, auf Wiedersehen."

„Ich liebe dich, du wirst immer meine große Schwester bleiben."

„Das will ich auch meinen!"Ihr Blick wurde wehmütig. „Ich werde dich schrecklich vermissen, Kleines!"

Dann schüttelte sie energisch den Kopf. „Und nun, mach' schon, daß du auf den Weg kommst. Sonst werde ich noch morgen früh hier stehen und dir eine ganz furchtbar alberne Abschiedsszene machen."

Tunara lachte und trat aus dem Tor hinaus. Ihr Blick schweifte über das Dorf. Sie erinnerte sich an das letzte Mal, als sie hier gestanden hatte.

Wie anders war doch heute alles! Sie ging nicht mit Wut oder Schmerz im Herzen. Sie ging in Frieden und blickte den kommenden Tagen erwartungsvoll entgegen. Sie drehte sich noch einmal um und hob die Hand zum Gruß. Sie stieß den Kriegsschrei der Hexen aus und Casima winkte.

Danach wandte sie sich endgültig ab uns stieg den Berg hinunter.

-----

Tunara lag auf einem Fell unter den klaren Sternenhimmel. In zwei Tagen würde sie den Clan des nebligen Wasserfalls erreichen. Jetzt vor den Einschlafen fragte sie sich, wie die Zukunft wohl aussehen mochte.

Ihre und die von Dathomir.

Gethzerion und ihre Nachtschwestern waren noch lange nicht besiegt. Im Gegenteil, sie wurden von Tag zu Tag stärker. Sie dachte an Rashas Vision, in der die Sterne von Dunkelheit verschluckt wurden. Was mochte das wohl bedeuten? War das ein schlechtes Omen?

Tunara schlief ein, doch die befürchteten Alpträume der letzten Nächte blieben aus. Diesmal träumte sie von einem fremden Krieger und einer schönen, jungen Frau. Sie kamen nach Dathomir, als die Dunkelheit hereinbrach, aber sie brachten den Hexen Hilfe. Tunara lächelte im Schlaf.

Das war bestimmt ein gutes Omen, denn das Schwert des Kriegers war aus purem Licht!

**ENDE**

Diese Geschichte basiert auf dem durch Lucasfilm lizensierten Star Wars Roman

„Entführung nach Dathomir"von Dave Wolverton.


End file.
